Kazoku
by seshoria
Summary: Bagaimana jika Orochimaru menjadi wanita dan bernama Chima , Orochimaru menjadi wanita karena kesalahan Kabuto, Kabuto berjanji akan membuat tubuh baru untuk Orochimaru dalam waktu lima bulan. Namun dalam waktu lima bulan itu hal-hal tak terduga terjadi di dalam hidupnya setelah bertemu dengan Toneri Otsutsuki dan terjebak kesalahan semalam yang membuahkan Mitsuki.(Complete)
1. Prolog

Prolog

Kali ini saya kembali membawa tema fanfic naruto, om masashi kishimoto pinjam karakternya ya, silahkan baca bagi yang suka orochimaru/chimaxtoneri bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah membaca, maaf melenceng dari cerita sesungguhnya, namanya juga fiksi penggemar, ya sesuai khayalan saya. Peringatan ada vulgarnya di harap sudah dewasa jika ingin membaca cerita ini, terimakasih.

Karena kesalahan Kabuto, tubuhku tercampur gen seorang wanita, sehingga diriku terlahirkan kembali menjadi seorang wanita. Kabuto berkali-kali meminta maaf padaku dan berjanji membuat ulang tubuhku menjadi seorang pria dalam waktu lima bulan.

Selama lima bulan itu banyak terjadi hal kepadaku. Di mulai aku harus menerima sementara waktu tubuhku yang seorang wanita ini ya walaupun terlahir kembali dengan usia muda yaitu tampak 20 tahun dan berwajah sangat feminim, siapapun yang melihatku pasti mengira aku wanita sejati.

Ternyata menjadi wanita itu berat juga karena harus merasakan yang namanya menstruasi, pertama kali hal itu yang aku rasakan begitu menyiksaku ku pikir aku akan mati karena berdarah.

Festival gerhana bulan akan di rayakan di konoha, aku menyusup masuk ke perayaan tersebut , aku sedikit terganggu dengan tatapan pria yang melihatku berpakaian layaknya wanita pada umumnya.

Karena festival itu aku bertemu denganmu, seorang pria yang mengajakku untuk adu sake sehingga kami melakukan kesalahan semalam yang mengubah takdir hidupku - Orochimaru / Chima 20 tahun

Festival bulan akan di laksanakan di konoha, festival itu di lakukan untuk menyambut malam gerhana bulan. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk kembali ke bumi. Tak ada niat buruk ketika aku berkunjung ke bumi, kebodohanku beberapa waktu lalu sempat ingin memusnahkan bumi, yang ternyata indah ini.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi festival bulan yang begitu ramai, langit di hiasi berbagai letusan kembang api, sesekali aku menikmati makanan khas bumi, suasana di sini begitu meriah tidak seperti di bulan, aku merasa hampa.

Di festival itu aku bertemu seorang perempuan, wataknya begitu kasar walau wajahnya cantik, aku mengikutinya, dan berkenalan dengannya, "Chima" itulah namanya, kami menikmati festival itu bersama, hingga kami memutuskan untuk adu meminum sake, dia mabuk ,aku membawanya ke bulan , dan melakukan kesalahan semalam bersamanya. Karena kesalahan semalam itulah memporak porandakan hidup dan takdirnya. - Toneri Otsutsuki 23 tahun


	2. Chapter 1-terlahir kembali

Chapter 1-Terlahir Kembali

Kali ini saya kembali membawa tema fanfic naruto, om masashi kishimoto pinjam karakternya ya, silahkan baca bagi yang suka orochimaru/chimaxtoneri bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah membaca, maaf melenceng dari cerita sesungguhnya, namanya juga fiksi penggemar, ya sesuai khayalan saya. Peringatan ada vulgarnya di harap sudah dewasa jika ingin membaca cerita ini, terimakasih.

"Selamat datang kembali tuan orochimaru" seru Kabuto menyambutku, akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku terlahir kembali dengan tubuh yang lebih baik dan muda , hal ini berkat Kabuto, dia mengkloning tubuhku. "Pakailah ini tuan"seru kabuto memberikanku pakaian.

Aku mengambil pakaian itu, pakaian yang cukup tipis, ketika aku memakai pakaian, aku mengamati diriku tunggu ada yang salah, mengapa aku mempunyai payudara yang cukup besar dan kemaluanku kenapa seperti wanita.

"Kabuto, apa yang terjadi padaku"teriakku kasar. "Maafkan aku tuan, aku tidak sengaja memcampurkan gen seorang wanita saat mengkloning dirimu"ujar Kabuto, aku marah sejadi-jadinya, sehingga suigetsu, karin dan juugo menghampiri kami.

"Apa yang terjadi Kabuto?"tanya Juugo, "Astaga tuan Orochimaru anda..."seru Karin, "Wanita!"sambung Suigetsu yang menahan tawa.

"Diam kalian"teriakku marah, bisa saja aku membunuh mereka semua, namun aku tidak ingin, karena mereka bawahannku yang setia.

"Tuan maafkan hamba, berikan Hamba waktu lima bulan untuk membuat kloning baru untuk anda, ku jamin kloning itu sempurna dan seorang pria"ujar Kabuto. Lima bulan, oh tidak, dalam lima bulan aku harus bertubuh wanita. "Bisa kau percepat? Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di tubuh ini"ujarku."Akan aku usahakan tuan"ujar Kabuto lagi.

Suigetsu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tuan? Sebaiknya kita panggil Nona atau Nyonya saja"ujar Suigetsu, Karin yang sejak tadi diam ikut tertawa juga"Benar. Mana ada tuan mempunyai dada seperti itu"ujarnya terbahak-bahak. "Plak" Juugo menjitak kedua rekannya itu.

"Diamlah kalian, hormati Nyonya Orochimaru"seru Juugo, yang membuat Karin dan Suigetsu kembali tertawa,ternyata temannya itu sama saja dengan mereka.

Sebaiknya aku harus menerima untuk sementara waktu tubuh ini sampai Kabuto membuatkan tubuh yang baru. "Jangan kalian beritahu penduduk konoha terutama pejabat konoha tentang diriku, jika kalian sampai membocorkan maka kalian akan tinggal nama"ancamku. Mereka menunduk dan ketakutan.

Seminggu sudah aku bertahan dengan tubuh ini, sungguh konyol aku belajar memakai bra dari Karin, karena tidak mungkin aku membiarkan payudaraku menyembul begitu saja tanpa penyanggah jika tidak memakai bra.

Aku juga tidak bisa mandi bersama dengan para pria di anggotaku, padahal kami dahulu sering mandi bersama di onsen. Sekarang aku mandi bersama Karin, pengalaman pertama aku masuk ke pemandian perempuan sungguh membuat diriku malu sendiri. Padahal aku mempunyai payudara dan kemaluan seperti mereka tetap saja aku malu, karena masih menganggap diriku ini adalah pria.

"Nyonya Chima"ujar Karin, ya Nyonya Chima itulah namaku untuk sementara waktu ini. "Ada apa Karin?"tanyaku , saat ini aku sedang menyisir rambut panjangku, ternyata memiliki rambut seorang wanita sangatlah lembut. "Aku ingin memberikan parfum untukmu, seorang wanita harus tercium wangi, seperti wangi bunga"ujarnya.

"Terimakasih"ujarku mengambil parfum itu dan menyemprotknnya ke tubuhku. Karin tertawa "ternyata Nyonya Chima benar-benar seperti wanita sekarang"ujarnya. Aku menatapnya kesal, ternyata dia hanya menjahiliku.

Kupikir menjadi seorang wanita itu mudah ternyata sulit, terlebih lagi aku menstruasi untuk pertama kali, perutku terasa keram dan payudaraku terasa nyeri, darah mengalir dari kemaluanku, Karin mengajarkanku cara memakai pembalut dan memberikanku obat pereda nyeri. Aku sempat berpikir aku akan mati karena mengeluarkan darah selama seminggu.

"Lihat ini selebaran festival bulan"ujar Suigetsu membawa selebaran. Karin mendekati Suigetsu dn melihat selebaran itu. "Aku ingin datang"ujar Karin, "Ya, aku juga ingin"ujar Juugo "Makanan saat festival ku dengar sangat enak dan ada kembang api"tambahnya. "Bolehkah kmi ke sana Nyonya Chima?"seru mereka.

Festival Bulan ya, ya festival yang di selenggarakan konoha sebagai bentuk perayaan menyambutnya gerhana bulan. "Baiklah, kalian boleh ke sana, sekali-kali berbaur dengan penduduk tidak ada salahnya"ujarku. "Apakah Nyonya akan ikut?"tanya Karin, "Ku rasa bukan ide yang buruk"jawabku.

*** Bersambung***

Terimakasih bagi yang sudi membaca fanfic absurd ini, bagi yang suka silahkan fav dan coment yang baik ya, terimakasih


	3. Chapter 2 - Festival Bulan

Chapter 2 - Festival Bulan

Kali ini saya kembali membawa tema fanfic naruto, om masashi kishimoto pinjam karakternya ya, silahkan baca bagi yang suka orochimaru/chimaxtoneri bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah membaca, maaf melenceng dari cerita sesungguhnya, namanya juga fiksi penggemar, ya sesuai khayalan saya. Peringatan ada vulgarnya di harap sudah dewasa jika ingin membaca cerita ini, terimakasih.

Dan disinilah aku, di tengah-tengah festival, aku memakai yukata merah, yang di belikan oleh Karin kemarin, rambutku ku ikat tinggi dan hanya menyisakan beberapa helai. Kabuto tidak ikut dengan kami karena fokus dengan penelitin terhadap calon tubuhku.

"Nona anda cantik sekali"ujar pria gendut penjual takoyaki di depanku, aku hanya tersenyum, sebenarnya di bukanlah pria pertama yang menggodaku seperti ini, aku malas mencari keributan lagi, karena aku sempat memukul dua pria sebelumnya yang menggodaku.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya tuan"ujarku itu tersenyum "Cobalah beberapa takoyaki ini, untukmu gratis"ujar pria itu. Aku terkejut ternyata menjadi seorang wanita ada untungnya juga. Aku memakan takoyaki gratis tersebut, jika gratis ternyata lebih enak.

Posisi bulan dan bumi akan berdekatan, ya gerhana bulan akan segera terjadi. Kudengar ketika gerhana bulan di bumi,tepatnya di konoha mengadakn suatau festival. Festival bulan akan di laksanakan di konoha, festival itu di lakukan untuk menyambut malam gerhana bulan. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk kembali ke bumi. Tak ada niat buruk ketika aku berkunjung ke bumi, kebodohanku beberapa waktu lalu sempat ingin memusnahkan bumi, yang ternyata indah ini.

Sesampainya aku di bumi, aku berjalan mengelilingi festival bulan yang begitu ramai. Berbagai acara di hadirkan di festival ini, dari acara menari hingga bernyanyi. Langit di hiasi berbagai letusan kembang api, sesekali aku menikmati makanan khas bumi, suasana di sini begitu meriah tidak seperti di bulan, aku merasa hampa.

"Bisakah kalian tidak menggodaku"teriak seorang wanita, aku sedang menikmati ringgoame terkejut dengan teriakannya, "bugh" wanita itu memukul dua orang pria sekaligus. Sehingga menimbulkan keramaian di antara mereka.

Merasa kagum aku mengikuti wanita itu, wanita itu memakai yukata merah yang pas di tubuhnya dengan ikatan rambut yang tinggi dan menyisakan beberpai helai rambut yang menurutku manis ketika di terpa angin. Walau wataknya terlihat kasar, namun wajahnya begitu lembut, mungkin usianya sedikit berada di bawahku.

Wanita itu berhenti di depn stand yang bertuliskan takoyaki, penjual takoyaki itu sedikit menggodanya, ku pikir wnita itu akan memarahi dan memukul penjual itu seperti dua pria yang lainnya. Namun salah, dia hanya tersenyum, senyumnya terlihat manis dan penjual itu tampak memberikannya takoyaki secara percuma. Wanita yang unik.

"Berhenti, mengapa kau mengikutiku"ujar wanita itu berbalik dan menghadapku. Aku tersenyum, akhirnya wanita itu menyadari keberadaanku. "Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu"ujarku, "Perkenalkan aku Toneri Otsutsuki"ujarku lagi, wanita itu tampak terkejut.

"Toneri? Apakah kau pria dari bulan itu?"tanya wanita itu, aku hanya tersenyum "Ya kau benar"ujarku mengangguk. "Mau apa kau, apa kau akan menyerang bumi lagi"ujarnya marah, ku rasakan cakranya yang berwarna hitam keunguan. "Tenanglah, aku sudah tidak berniat menghancurkan bumi lagi, kau bisa memegang perkataanku"ujarku, "Jadi siapa namamu?"tanyaku.

Kemana Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu, dasae mereka meninggalkanku di festival sebesar ini, mereka pasti bermain di arena bermain, dasar mereka seperti anak-anak saja. Aku berjalan berkeliling mencari mereka, aku rasa sudah cukup bermain di festival dan saatnya kembali.

Ketika aku melangkah ke arah pertokoan , aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutiku. "Berhenti, mengapa kau mengikutiku"ujar ku berbalik dan menghadapnya. "Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu"ujarnya tersenyum, "Perkenalkan aku Toneri Otsutsuki"ujarnya lagi, Aku terkejut.

"Toneri? Apakah kau pria dari bulan itu?"tanyaku menyelidik, "Ya kau benar"ujarnya mengangguk. "Mau apa kau, apa kau akan menyerang bumi lagi" tanyaku waspada dan bersiap mebgekuarkan cakra.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah tidak berniat menghancurkan bumi lagi, kau bisa memegang perkataanku"ujarnya, "Jadi siapa namamu?"tanyanya kepadaku.

"Chima"jawabku, tidak ada salahnya bukan berkenalan dengan seorang pria, biarlah malam ini aku menjadi chima seorang wanita, bukan orochimaru.

"Kau begitu manis, bagaiman jika kita berkencan"ajaknya, aku tercekat, bagaimana mungkin dia mengajakku berkencan begitu cepat. "Tidak mau"jawabku, dia tertawa, "Baiklah mungkin ini terlalu cepat, wajar saja kau menolakku, bagaimana kita minum sake, ku dengar sake di konohagakure ini enak"ajaknya.

Minum sake? Sudah lama aku tidak meminum sake, ku rasa meminum beberapa gelas tidak akan masalah, aku tidak pernah mabuk sebelumnya jadi kurasa aman. "Baiklah, tapi kau traktir diriku ya"seruku, pria itu menggenggam tanganku menuju toko yang menyediakan sake.

"Kau hebat juga minum sake"ujarku kepada Chima, "Ini belum seberapa, aku biasanya menenggak satu botol sekaligus"ujarnya. Aku bertepuk tangana, benar dugaanku wanita ini unik. "Hei bagaimana kalau kita adu meminum sake terbanyak"ujarku, "Baiklah"ujarnya. Kamipun adu meminum sake, wanita itu hebat lima botol berhasil dia tenggak dalam satu jam, "Aku megaku kalah"ujarku kepadanya, wanIta itu terkekeh, ternyata dia sudah mabuk parah. Aku medekati wanita itu, dan mengecup bibirnya, wanita itu dengan wajah memerah khas mabuknya terkejut, namun tak ada penolakan darinya. Aku menggendong wanita itu dan berteleport ke bulan tepatnya ke kamarku, aku kembali mengecupnya namun sedikit lebih liar, wanIta itu meremas rambutku, mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi kami berdua.

*** Bersambung***

Terimakasih bagi yang sudi membaca fanfic absurd ini, bagi yang suka silahkan Fav dan coment yang baik ya, terimakasih


	4. Chapter 3 - Kesalahan Semalam

Chapter 3 - Kesalahan Semalam

Kali ini saya kembali membawa tema fanfic naruto, om masashi kishimoto pinjam karakternya ya, silahkan baca bagi yang suka orochimaru/chimaxtoneri bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah membaca, maaf melenceng dari cerita sesungguhnya, namanya juga fiksi penggemar, ya sesuai khayalan saya. Peringatan ada vulgarnya di harap sudah dewasa jika ingin membaca cerita ini, terimakasih. Part ini ++

Toneri mengajakku untuk adu minum sake, aku berhasil memenangkannya, namun aku mabuk, ternyata tubuh wanita seperti ini membuat aku mabuk lebih cepat. Tubuhku terasa melayang seperti di gendong seseorang, apakah Toneri yang membawaku.

Entah di mana aku sekarang, aku tidak dapat memastikannya, Toneri kembali mengecupku, ciuman ini terasa begitu panas, kamisama, ini salah, aku di cium oleh pria, aku ini sesungguhnya pria, ya walaupun aku bertubuh wanita sekarang, tapi hatiku adalah pria, namun aku tak kuasa menolak ciuman ini.

Bolehkah aku egois dan menikmatinya, kamisama izinkan aku malam ini saja menjadi wanita seutuhnya. Kembali ciuman panas itu terjadi, aku meremas rambutnya, ciuman itu berpindah ke leherku, aku meremang. Di rebahkannya diriku, ku merasakan tangannya membuka yukataku, dan bergerilya meremas segala yang ku punya, inikah sentuhan pria kepada wanita, kemaluanku terasa basah, puncak payudaraku menegang, apakah aku terangsang atas perbuatannya.

Walaupun aku mabuk , namun aku masih dapat melihat samar Toneri membuka pakaiannya, dia memosisikan kemaluannya di punyaku, dan melesakkannya, sakit subgguh sakit, inikah yang di namakan kehilangan keperawanan, kurasakan sesuatu mengalir dari kemaluanku, mungkin itu selaput darahku yang robek.

Toneri kembali menggenjotku dan mengeluarkan spermanya bertubi-tubi di rahimku, rasanya nikmat, kamisama ini benar-benar salah, malam ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku mencoba mendorong Toneri, namun aku tak sanggup yang ada aku memeluknya, dan aku mendesahkan namanya. Hal terakhir yang ku ingat dia mengecup dahiku dan mengucapkn terimakasih, sebelum kami, sama-sama terlelap dalam buaian kenikmatan sesaat.

Gerhana bulan telah lewat, wanita Itu masih terlelap di ranjangku. Kulit wanita itu begitu pucat, wajahnya tampak cantik, dengan gaya eye liner yang menurutku agak mencolok, walaupun eyeliner yang di gunakannya sekarang sudah memudar karena peluh keringat yang tercipta semalam.

Aku beranjak dari ranjangku, membersihkan diri dan keluar untuj menyuruh pelayanku yang berupa boneka untuk menyiapkan makanan. Sekembalinya aku ke kamar wanita itu telah bangun dn tengah merapikan diri, "Ohayou Chima"ujarku, "Ohayou Toneri" jawab wanita itu datar. Mungkin dia menyesal atas kejadian semalam. "Maafkan aku untuk yang semalam"ujarku mendekatinya, wanita itu membuang mukanya padaku "Sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi, dan itu hanyalah kesalahan semalam, bawa aku pulang"ujarnya.

"Maaf untuk sebulan ini aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang, karena akan mengganggu orbit perputaran bulan, jika itu ku lakukan"ujarku jujur, setelah gerhana bulan semalam orbit bulan bergeser, aku baru bisa membawanya pulang sebulan kemudian, saat terjadi gerhana bulan di amegakure, negara terdekat konohagakure.

"Apa? jadi ini bukan di bumi?" serunya panik. Aku mengangguk, "ya ini di bulan, istanaku, maafkan aku membawamu dalam keadaan mabuk, nafsu menguasaiku"ujarku."Sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri, dan kemudian kita makan, pelayanku sudah menyiapkn makanan"ujarku kembali.

Kamisama, ini begitu pelik, aku terjebak bersamanya sebulan mendatang, mengapa aku tak sanggup menolaknya ketika dia menggendongku menuju ke sini. Otakku berpikir keras, aku harus mengambil sisi positif setidaknya aku bisa meneliti bulan dan mempelajari pengetahuannya, bukankah aku juga sedikit bosan di laboratoriumku itu, menanti tubuh baruku, tak ada salahnya aku bersabar menanti selama sebulan lagi di sini.

"Baiklah,selama sebulan mendatang aku akan berada di sini, namun Toneri aku harap kau tidak menyentuhku lagi dan tidak ada kata sake atau appun yang memabukkan"ujarku. "Baiklah aku tak akan menyentuhmu tanpa persetujuanmu, dan tidak akan ada kata mabuk serta sake di istanaku "ujar Toneri tersenyum. "Ayo kita makan"ajaknya.

"Tunggu aku harus membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu"ujarku, aku mencoba berdiri namun kemaluanku ngilu sehingga susah berjalan, "Mau ku gendong hingga ke kamar mandi?"tawar Toneri, wajahku bersemu malu, oh kamisama seorang orochimaru malu, hal yang mustahil. Aku mengangguk, aku tak sanggup berjalan jika ngilu seperti ini.

Setelah aku membersihkan diri, Toneri memberikan yukata khas otsutsuki, yukata berwarna putih gading, kemudian Toneri kembali menggendongku dan membawaku ke meja makan. Banyak pelayan yang berdiri di ruang makn itu. Namun aneh, pelayan tersebut tidak memiliki ekspresi.

"Mengapa pelayan tersebut tidak berekspresi?"tanyaku, "Mereka semua adalah boneka, hanya aku manusia di bulan ini"ujarnya sendu. Aku tercekak, pria ini pasti kesepian hanya di temani boneka pelayannya. Beruntungnya diriku, walaupun aku dahulu jahat, setidaknya masih ada Kabuto, Karin, Jugoo serta Suigetsu yang setia di sampingku.

"Apakah makanannya enak?"tanya Toneri, ku mengangguk makanan bulan sama saja dengan makanan bumi,jadi terasa enak, terlebih aku tidak pernah memilih-milih makanan. Aku harus membiaskan diriku dengan istana ini selama sebulan, semoga tidak ada masalah kedepannya, ku rasa suatu saat aku harus jujur dengan Toneri bahwa sejatinya aku adalah pria yang terjebak di tubuh wanita, agar dia tidak berharap lebih padaku. Dan aku harap para pengikutku tidak terllu mencemaskan kehilanganku.

*** Bersambung***

Terimakasih bagi yang sudi membaca fanfic absurd ini, bagi yang suka silahkan Fav dan coment yang baik ya, terimakasih


	5. Chapter 4 - Sebulan di bulan

Chapter 4 - Sebulan di Bulan

Kali ini saya kembali membawa tema fanfic naruto, om masashi kishimoto pinjam karakternya ya, silahkan baca bagi yang suka orochimaru/chimaxtoneri bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah membaca, maaf melenceng dari cerita sesungguhnya, namanya juga fiksi penggemar, ya sesuai khayalan saya. Peringatan ada vulgarnya di harap sudah dewasa jika ingin membaca cerita ini, terimakasih.

Behari-hari ku lalui di istana ini, aku cukup nyaman di sini karena perpustakaannya lengkap dan sejarah tentang dunia ninja di masa lalu dapat ku pelajari dengan baik di sini. Deretan buku di lemari itu sudah ku baca semua, saatnya aku beralih ke lemari lain, tanganku menyusuri beberapa buku, satu buku dengan sampul merah menarik perhatianku.

Ku tarik buku itu, judulnya sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan ninja maupun peperangan "panduan merawat bayi" itu judul buku tersebut, dengan smpul merah dan bergambar bayi lucu berambut hitam dn bermata coklat bulat sungguh lucu. Tak ada salahnya bukan ku membaca buku ini, toh merawat bayi juga bagian dari ilmu pengetahuan.

Aku membaca buku itu dengan seksama, ternyata merawat bayi tidak semudah teori di benakku, selain penuh kelembutan juga harus penuh kasih sayang, aku tertawa dalam hati, apa aku bisa mencurahkan kasih sayang dengan bayi, padahal seumur hidupku, aku selalu berbuat jahat.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?"tanya Toneri mengejutkanku, sehingga buku yang ku bac tadi terjatuh di kakinya. Toneri mengambil buku tersebut, dan mengamati judul buku itu "Kau ingin memiliki bayi?"tanyanya, wajahku memerah, bodoh kenapa ku malu, "Ti...dak..."ujarku sedikit gugup.

"Aku menyukai bayi, tapi aku tidak bisa memilikinya, karena semua di istanaku adalah boneka"ujar Toneri. aku menatap wajah Toneri, "Mengapa kau tidak mengadopsi anak saja, istanamu cukup luas untuk beberapa anak"ujarku, "Aku tidak ingin memisahkan mereka dari bumi, kau lihat, kehidupan di sini begitu sepi, aku takut mereka akan bosan dan merengek pergi dariku"ujarnya lagi.

"Mengapa ku tidak menikah sja?"tanyaku,"Kau bisa memiliki anak dengan istrimu"ujarku lagi. Toneri tertawa "Bagaimana aku akan menikah, wanita-wanita itu pasti akan menjerti ketakutan karena tinggal berbeda dunia,, wlaupun di sini serba berkecukupan tapi bersosialisasi itu penting, contohnya kau saja tidk ingin tinggal di sini bukan?"ujar Toneri lagi, pernyataannya menohok hatiku, benar semua yang di katakan olehnya.

Dua minggu berlalu, aku menemukan taman yang terdapat di istana ini, aku tidak menyangka bahwa di bulan akan tumbuh tanaman seindah ini, taman ini indah namun tidak terawat. Mungkin aku harus mencoba hobi baru selama di bulan ini, mungkin merawat dan menanam berbagai bunga di istana ini tak ada salahnya.

Aku mulai membaca buku tentang merawat tanaman dan bunga, aku meminta Toneri agar beberapa pelayan bonekanya membantuku merawat taman karena mustahil bagiku merawat taman seorang diri.

"Taman ini jadi terlihat rapi semenjak kau berada di sini"ujar Toneri di sampingku, "Terimakasih" memelukku dari belakang dang mengecup pipiku lembut, jantjngku berdebar-debar, apkah aku mengidap penyakit jantung. "Jangan sentuh aku Toneri"ujarku melepas pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu tadi, aku hanya meluapkan rasa terimakasihku"ujarnya.

Tak terasa esok aku bisa kembali ke bumi, ku tatap bumi yang mulai sejajar dengan bulan, kedudukan bulan tepat menyentuh wilayah amegakure, ku rasa tidak apa aku ke amegakure, wilayah itu dekat dengan konohagakure dan ku rasa aku dapat menjaga diriku sendiri setelah Toneri meninggalkanku di amegakure kelak.

"Apakah kau sudah siap Chima?"tanya Toneri, dia ikut melihat bumi denganku. "Ya aku sudah siap, aku merindukan bumi"ujarku,"walaupun istanamu ini indh, namun bumiku jauh lebih menyenangkan"ujarku lagi. Toneri tersenyum, "Tak bisakah kau tetap di sini? Aku merasa tidak sepi semenjak kau di sini"ujar Toneri menggenggam tanganku.

"Maafkan aku Toneri,aku tidak bisa"ujarku, "Ya kau harus kembali ke bumi, itulah tempatmu berasal, aku harus merelakanmu walaupun aku mulai mencintaimu"ujar Toneri. Aku menatap mata Toneri, ku rasakan tidak ada kebohongan di sana.

"Toneri, sebelum hatimu terlalu jauh untukku, aku tidak ingin melukaimu, ku harus jujur padamu, aku tidk bisa mencintaimu"ujarku, "Kenapa? Kamisama, apakah kau telah mempunyai kekasih? Betapa bodohnya aku telah menodaimu jika kau telah mempunyai kekasih, maafkan aku"ujar Toneri tampak panik.

"Tidak, aku tidak mempunyai kekasih, jika ku katakan aku adalah pria apakah kau percaya?"ujarku. Toneri tertawa nyaring, "Kau mempermainkanku ya?bagaimana mungkin seorang pria memiliki organ wanita sepertimu dan dapat kupastikan itu asli, karena aku merasakannya sendiri"ujarnya. Aku menggeleng, "Namaku sesungguhnya adalah Orochimaru, aku adalah pria, asistenku yang bernama Kabuto menghidupkanku kembali, namun dia memberikan gen permepuan padaku, sehingga secara raga, diriku adalah wanita, nmun ini sementara karena Kabuto sedang menyiapkan tubuh priaku"ujarku. Toneri terdiam, "Masih tak dapat ku percaya, nmun jika ini benar, tak bisakah kau menjadi wanita saja? Di mataku ku begitu sempuran"ujarnya. "Maafkan aku Toneri, aku tidak bisa"ujarku meninggalkannya ke kamar, hatiku terasa sedih ku menangis, sungguh menjadi wanita sangat merepotkan karena selalu perasaan yang digunakan.

Hari ini tepatnya malam ini, aku di antar Toneri ke amegakure, aku sungguh merindukan bumi. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku"ujarku kepada Toneri, Toneri mengangguk dan hanya diam, mungkin dia sedikit kecewa padaku. "Jika kau berkunjung ke bumi, datanglah ketempatku, aku pasti akan menjamumu, kita mungkin tidak bisa menjadi kekasih, namun bisa menjadi teman bukan?"ujarku. Toneri tersenyum dan meninggalkanku.

Aku memandang bulan, mungkin ini adalah akhir dari perjalanan ke bulan. Malam semakin larut, aku harus bergegas ke konoha, aku rindu asisten-asitenku itu.

Ternyata memiliki tubuh seorang wanita itu begitu lemah, baru dua jam berjalan aku merasa lelah, perutku juga terasa keram, apa mungkin aku lapar, namun aku sudah makan sebelum ke bumi, hal yang aneh.

"Hai kau wanita berbaju putih"ujar seseorang di depanku, "Serahkan hartamu"ujar pria lainnya, tampak lima pria dengan senjata mengelilingiku, sial mereka adalah perampok. "Aku tidak memiliki harta, tidak ada yang harus aku serahkan"ujarku. "Cih kau penipu, jika tidak memiliki harta, tubuhmupun boleh kami miliki"ujar mereka.

Aku tersentak, aku segera mengeluarkan cakraku dan menghajar mereka, mereka ternyata lebih kuat, kedua tanganku mereka ikat, mereka menyeretku ke tengah hutan. "Menurutlah dan puaskan pada kami, maka kau tidak akan kami sakiti"ujarnya, aku meludahi mereka, aku harus segera kabur dari tempat ini, tampaknya mereka mencoba memperkosaku.

"Sialan wanita jalang! Beraninya kau meludahiku, plak" dia menamparku, temannya yang lain Memegang tanganku yang telah di ikat, yang lainnya memegang kedua kakiku, pria yang bertubuh paling tinggi mendekatiku dan menarik yukataku, sehingga braku terlihat olehnya, tak segan-segan dia membuka braku dan meremas payudaraku, sakit sangat sakit.

"Hentikan"jeritku, namun pria itu membekapku dengan ciumannya, lidahnya melesak di dlm mulutku, aku menggigit lidahnya, dia marah dan menamparku lagi "Benar- benar jalang"ujarnya marah, tubuhku di dorong olehnya hingga ke tanah, di tariknya celana dalamku, dia mengelus kemaluanku, oh kamisama tolong aku, hujan mulai membasahi hutan, rintikcrintik hujan membasahiku. Kamisama dengarkan pintaku, ku mohon tolong diriku, satu nama yang ku ibgat dalam hati Toneri tolong aku.

*** Bersambung***

Terimakasih bagi yang sudi membaca fanfic absurd ini, bagi yang suka silahkan fav dan review yang baik ya, terimakasih


	6. Chapter 5 - Dibawah Rintikan Hujan

Chapter 5 - Dibawah Rintikan Hujan

Kali ini saya kembali membawa tema fanfic naruto, om masashi kishimoto pinjam karakternya ya, silahkan baca bagi yang suka orochimaru/chimaxtoneri bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah membaca, maaf melenceng dari cerita sesungguhnya, namanya juga fiksi penggemar, ya sesuai khayalan saya. Peringatan ada vulgarnya di harap sudah dewasa jika ingin membaca cerita ini, terimakasih.

"Hentikan"jeritku, namun pria itu membekapku dengan ciumannya, lidahnya melesak di dalam mulutku, aku menggigit lidahnya, dia marah dan menamparku lagi "Benar- benar jalang"ujarnya marah, tubuhku di dorong olehnya hingga ke tanah, di tariknya celana dalamku, dia mengelus kemaluanku, oh kamisama tolong aku, hujan mulai membasahi hutan, rintik-rintik hujan membasahiku. Kamisama dengarkan pintaku, ku mohon tolong diriku, satu nama yang ku ingat dalam hati Toneri tolong aku.

Pria-pria itu masih melecehkanku, kemaluanku di elusnya berulang kali, aku merasakan jari pria itu bermain di lubangku, hingga kemaluanku basah , aku berdoa jangan sampai diriku terangsang karena perbuatan mereka, pria tinggi itu masih mendominasi, dia mencium bibirku lagi, mulutku di pegangnya sehingga aku tidak berkutik, lumatan mulutnya berpindah ke payudaraku, menjijikkan sungguh menjijikkan, aku merasa diriku kotor, apakah ini hukuman dari kamisama karena perbuatanku di masalalu.

Kamisama aku berjanji, jika aku selamat dari penjahat-penjahat ini, aku akan berubah, aku akan tobat menjadi orang baik. Airmataku mengalir diiringi rintikan hujan, betapa hinanya diriku saat ini, aku menjadi wanita yng tak berdaya dan kotor. Aku memejamkan mataku, berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Kau menangis?"tanya pria itu, "Semakin kau menangis, semakin ingin aku menikmati tubuhmu, bersiaplah"ujarnya, aku mendengar suara retsleting celana terbuka, aku membuka mataku , "Jangan"ujarku memohon, "Tidak ada kata ampun, bersiaplah" pria itu menarik kedua kakiku dan hendak memasukkan kemaluannya, teman- temannya yang lain tertawa melihatku menderita.

Aku sudah pasrah, mungkin inilah karma bagiku, aku memejamkan mataku erat, dan berdoa semoga ada keajaiban, pria itu mengeluskan kemaluannya di punyaku, aku berusaha menutup rapat kakiku, tapi pria itu mencengkram kakiku kuat. Mataku menatap lurus ke atas, tepatnya ke bulan , berharap pria bulan itu dapat menolongku kemudian aku kembali menutup mataku.

"Aaaa..."teriak seseorang di susul suara pukulan , dan suara ledakkan. aku memberanikan membuka mataku. Ku lihat pria tinggi yang tadi mencoba menodaiku telah mati terpenggal, di ikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain, mati dengan cara yang sama tragisnya.

Aku mencoba untuk duduk, air mataku masih berlinang, kurapihkan yukataku yang sudah robek di berbagai sisi. "Kau tak apa Chima?"ujar seorang pria, aku menajamkan penglihatanku, takut jikalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi, "Kau tak apa Chima?"tanyanya lagi di sampingku.

"Toneri..."ujarku, aku memeluknya, "Terimakasih"ujarku lagi dengan isakan tangis, "Sudahlah, jangan menangis kau aman sekarang"ujar Toneri membalas pelukanku. "Kau bisa berjalan?"tanyanya, aku mengangguk, aku berusaha berdiri walaupun hati dan ragaku terasa hancur. "Sebaiknya kita cari penginapan dahulu di sini, sebaiknya besok pagi kau baru melanjutkan perjalananmu ke konoha"ujarnya.

Dengan di antar Toneri, aku memesan sebuah kamar di penginapan pinggir desa, penginapan ini kecil namun tampak nyaman. "Chima, hentikan tangisanmu, bukankah penjahat itu telah berhasil ku bunuh "ujarnya.

Memang diriku sekarang sudah aman, tapi sisi wanitaku menjerit kesakitan, aku kotor, masih ingat di kepalaku ketika pria-pria itu menjamahku paksa. "Aku kotor toneri, kotor"ujarku kembali menangis.

"Mereka menjamah setiap inchi tubuhku"ujarku frustasi. Entah mengapa diriku sangat terluka, ini hanyalah tubuh sementara, seharusnya aku tak terlalu terluka sedalam ini. Dan mengapa tadi aku begitu lemah, aku benci semua ini, aku benci sifat kewanitaan ini.

"Sssstttt,sudahlah jangan menangis lagi, hatiku juga ikut terluka mendengar tangisanmu"ujar Toneri memelukku, aku membalas pelukan itu dengan erat, aku menangis di bahunya.

Dikecupnya kepalaku, "Bagiku kau tidak kotor"ujar Toneri, aku menatap wajahnya, lagi-lagi dia tersenyum, senyumn itu tampak tulus, aku menggenggam tangan Toneri dan menatapnya tajam. "Berapa lama lagi gerhana bulan terjadi?"tanyaku. "Sekitar satu jam lagi" ujar Toneri.

"Bisakah selama satu jam ini kau bersamaku?"tanyaku, "Tentu bisa, ada apa Chima?"tanyanya. "Toneri, tolong aku, hapuskan tanda yang di buat pria-pria tadi"ujarku, mungkin inilah cara agar aku melupakan jamahan pria tadi. "Maksudmu?"tanyanya, "Tiduri aku Toneri, berikan aku tandamu, aku ingin mengganti kenangan menyakitkan tadi, aku mohon"ujarku. "Kau yakin Chima?"tanyanya, "Aku yakin" ujarku sebelum aku memberanikan diri mengecup bibir Toneri.

*** Bersambung***

Terimakasih bagi yang sudi membaca fanfic absurd ini, bagi yang suka silahkan fav dan review yang baik ya, terimakasih


	7. Chapter 6 - Kehangatan Satu Jam

Chapter 6 - Kehangatan Satu Jam

Kali ini saya kembali membawa tema fanfic naruto, om masashi kishimoto pinjam karakternya ya, silahkan baca bagi yang suka orochimaru/chimaxtoneri bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah membaca, maaf melenceng dari cerita sesungguhnya, namanya juga fiksi penggemar, ya sesuai khayalan saya. Peringatan ada vulgarnya di harap sudah dewasa jika ingin membaca cerita ini, terimakasih. Part ++

Aku mengantarkannya ke amegakure, sebenarnya aku tidak rela melepasnya, tapi apa dayaku, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya, cukuplah sebulan bersamanya menjadi kenangan indah bagiku. Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mempercayai bahwa dahulunya dia adalah pria, karena dia yang kulihat saat ini sangat feminim, wajahnya cantik, dan ayu, aroma tubuhnya pun sangat wangi khas bunga mawar putih.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku"ujarnya kepadaku karen mengembalikannya ke bumi. Aku mengangguk dan terdiam karena aku merasa semakin lama aku disini, semakin aku sukit melepaskanmu. "Jika kau berkunjung ke bumi, datanglah ketempatku, aku pasti akan menjamumu, kita mungkin tidak bisa menjadi kekasih, namun bisa menjadi teman bukan?"ujarnya kepadaku, aku tersenyum dan segera kembali ke bulan.

Baru beberapa saat aku meninggalkannya namun hatiku terasa gundah, entahlah perasaan apa ini. Apakah dia dalam bahaya?, jika benar itu terjadi ku harus bergegas membantunya, sebekum gerhana bulan berakhir.

Benar dugaanku, aku melihat dirinya di lecehkan oleh beberapa pria. Dia terlihat sangat tak berdaya, aku mengaktifkan tenseigan dan membunuh para pria itu.

"Kau tak apa Chima?"tanyaku di sampingnya, kondisi dia sangat mengenaskan, yukatanya robek, payudaranya sedikit terekspose dan tampak banyak bercak merah, pria-pria itu benar-benar melecehkannya. "Toneri..."ujarnya kemudian memelukku,"Terimakasih"ujarnya lagi dengan isakan tangis, "Sudahlah, jangan menangis kau aman sekarang"ujarku membalas pelukanku.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"tanyaku, dia mengangguk, aku lihat dia berjalan sedikit terseok-seok, aku menarika lengannya dan mengalungkannya di leherku, ada baiknya jik aku berjaln dengan memapah dirinya. "Sebaiknya kita cari penginapan dahulu di sini, dan besok pagi kau baru melanjutkan perjalananmu ke konoha"ujarku, dia hanya mengangguk.

Kami memesan kamar di penginapan pinggiran desa, ku lihat dia masih menangis dan mengatakan dirinya kotor, aku mendekatinya, pasti saat ini hatinya terluka, ku kecup pucuk kepalanya. "Bagiku kau tidak kotor"ujarku dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Dia menatapkku dn menggenggam tanganku. "Berapa lama lagi gerhana bulan terjadi?"tanyanya. "Sekitar satu jam lagi" jawabku."Bisakah selama satu jam ini kau bersamaku?"pintanya.

"Tentu bisa, ada apa Chima?"tanyaku, "Toneri, tolong aku, hapuskan tanda yang di buat pria-pria tadi"ujarnya sembari mengeluarkan air mata, "Maksudmu?"tanyaku, "Tiduri aku Toneri, berikan aku tandamu, aku ingin mengganti kenangan menyakitkan tadi, aku mohon"ujarnya. "Kau yakin Chima?"tanyaku memastikan ucapannya. "Aku yakin" ujarnya kemudian mengecup bibirku.

Kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan, aku merebahkan dirinya di futon, dan melepaskan yukatanya, dia juga membantu membuka pakaianku, kami sudah sama-sama polos, aku mengecup lehernya dan terus turun ke payudaranya, tampak bekas kemerahan di sana, aku mengecup dan mengulum payudaranya lembut, akan ku ganti bekas itu dengan punyaku.

Tanganku mengelus kemaluannya, dia mengerang, aku menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke milikku, dia tampak terkejut. "Ada apa?"tanyaku, ketika dia melepaskan milikku dari tangannya, "Aku merasa aneh, dahulu aku memiliki itu, sekarang aku memegang punyamu"ujarnya, aku tertawa, ku ambil lagi tangannya dan ku letakkan di milikku, "puaskan aku"ujarku.

Ini terasa aneh Toneri menuntun tanganku ke miliknya dan minta di puaskan, aku memegang punyanya, tak ku sangka punyanya lebih besar daripada punyaku dahulu, pantas saja kemaluanku sakit saat pertama dia memasukiku.

Dengan tangan bergetar aku mencoba memuaskannya, aku mengelus-elus miliknya, sedangkan Toneri masih setia memberikan tanda di payudaraku, aku sedikit malu, payudaraku tidak seberapa besar dengan wanita dewasa lainnya, apalagi tidak sebesar punya Tsunade.

Kemaluanku terasa basah karena perlakuan Toneri, milik Toneri juga sudah mengeluarkan cairannya karena sentuhanku. "Kau siap Chima?"tanyanya, aku mengangguk, kemudian Toneri memasukiku. Dan menyiramkan spermanya ke rahimku.

"Sakit"ujarku, selain sakit di kemaluanku, perutku juga terasa sakit, "Kau kenapa Chima?"tanya Toneri menghentikan memasukiku. Aku terduduk, perutku terasa sakit, aku melingkarkan tangan ke perutku. "Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Toneri, aku menggeleng, aku merasa aneh, sudah dua kali perutku keram seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan, kau beristirahatlah"ujarnya mengecup dahiku dan merebahkanku ke futon serta menyelimutiku. "Terimakasih"ucapku kepadanya sebelum aku terlelap.

*** Bersambung***

Terimakasih bagi yang sudi membaca fanfic absurd ini, bagi yang suka silahkan fav dan review yang baik ya, terimakasih


	8. Chapter 7 - Benih Pria Bulan

Chapter 7 - Benih Pria Bulan

Kali ini saya kembali membawa tema fanfic naruto, om masashi kishimoto pinjam karakternya ya, silahkan baca bagi yang suka orochimaru/chimaxtoneri bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah membaca, maaf melenceng dari cerita sesungguhnya, namanya juga fiksi penggemar, ya sesuai khayalan saya. Peringatan ada vulgarnya di harap sudah dewasa jika ingin membaca cerita ini, terimakasih.

Paginya aku terbangun seorang diri di kamar penginapan ini, Toneri pasti telah kembali ke bulan, dia harus melakukan itu jika tidak perputaran bulan akan berhenti dan menabrak bumi.

Keram di perutku sudah tidak terasa, semoga keram perut ini tidak terjadi lagi, karena saat perutku keram seakan-akan ada yang akan keluar dari tubuhku. Ku sibakkan selimut , ku perhatikan tubuhku penuh bercak kemerahan perbuatan Toneri. Futon yang ku tiduri semalam tampak kotor dan sedikit basah karena cairan dan peluh kami.

Aku melihat kedua tanganku, tak kusangka aku memegang kemaluan seorang pria dan berhasil memuaskannya, padahal tubuhku sendiri dahulunya adalah pria. Apakah perbuatanku salah, jika aku menikmati persetubuhan itu.

Sadarlah kau itu Orochimaru seorang pria, bukan Chima yang seorang wanita ini. Ingatlah tubuh ini hanya sementara, jadi jangan terbawa suasana dan menikmati hidup sebagai wanita, sebentar lagi, empat bulan lagi tubuh baruku akan siap dan aku akn kembali menjadi pria.

Ku edarkan pandangan ke sampingku, tampak atasan baju toneri di sana dan secarik kertas "Gunakanlah bajuku, penginapan telah ku bayar, dan aku menyisakan beberapa uang untuk mu di saku bajuku, sebagai bekal perjalananmu ke konoha, berhati-hatilah dan berjalanlah ketika hari terang, senang bertemu denganmu, aku harap ketika kau mungkin kelak kembali menjadi pria, kita bisa menjadi teman, sampai jumpa- Toneri".

Segera mungkin aku membersihkan diri, setelahnya aku mengambil baju Toneri dan memakainya, bajunya cukup panjang hingga ke lututku, aku mencium aroma tubuh Toneri di pakaian ini, benar-benar aroma khas tubuhnya.

"Ugh..."perutku terasa mual, aku berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan segala isi perutku. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah karena kemarin terguyur hujan.

Akhirnya aku sampai di konoha tepatnya sampai di laboratoriumku. Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo serta Kabuto menangis di depanku, terutama trio tim taka itu yang merasa bersalah meninggalkanku di festival bulan.

Jujur aku masih kesal dengan mereka, nanti sajalah aku menghukum mereka, tubuhku lelah. "Nyonya Chima maafkan kami"ujar Karin membuka pembicaraan, "Ampuni kmi Nyonya Chima, kami lantas di hukum"ujar Juugo, Suigetsu masih menangis tersedu, mungkin dia takut aku hukum.

"Tuan Orochimaru... maksud saya, Nyonya Chima dari mana saja anda selama sebulan ini? Kami mencari anda segala tempat, sampai ku fikir bahwa anda telah mati karena kecewa dengan tubuh wanita ini"ujar Kabuto berlutut.

Aku tertawa, "Aku pergi ke bulan"ujarku, "Jangan bercanda Nyonya"seru Karin, mereka pasti tidak percaya jika aku benar-benar ke bulan. "Sungguh ku tidak berbohong, memang sulit di percaya tapi itulah kenyataannya"ujarku lagi, trio tim taka mengeleng-geleng tanda tidak percaya. "Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak, aku ingin beristirhat, badanku lelah"ujarku meninggalkan mereka.

Dua minggu berlalu setelah aku kembali dari bulan, selama itu pula ku muntah-muntah terus di pagi hari. "Nyonya Chima anda kenapa?" tanya Karin menghampiri diriku di kamar, mungkin dia mendengar suaraku yang tadi sedang muntah di kamar mandi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Karin, aku hanya tidak enak badan"ujarku, benar selain muntah badanku terasa cepat lelah. "Perlu ku panggilkan Kabuto, Nyonya? Untuk memeriksamu"ujar Karin lagi, aku menggeleng. "Tidak usah Karin, namun bisakah dirimu mengambilkanku segelas air?, setelah muntah tenggorokanku terasa kering"ujarku. Karin mengangguk dan keluar mengambilkanku minum.

"Ugh..."rasa mual ini kembali melanda, aku bergegas ke kamar mandi sebelum muntah ini keluar, "Hoek. Hoek" aku memuntahkan segala makananku semalam. Badanku terasa lemas , tubuhku terasa ringan bagaikan kapas, ku rasa kesadaranku akan menurun.

"Nyonya Chima..."teriak Karin, menemukan Chima di depan kamar mandi dalm keadaan tak sadarkan diri, bersama Juugo, Karin menggendong Chima keruangan Kabuto, Kabuto merangkap sebagai dokter di sini.

"Kamisama, apa yang terjadi dengan Nyonya Chima?"tanya Kabuto, "Aku tidak tahu, aku menemukannya di depan pintu kamar mandi, sebelumnya Nyonya Chima muntah-muntah"ujar Karin.

Kabuto memeriksa Chima secara seksama, hingga dia menemukan kejanggalan di perut Chima, "Apakah mungkin jika Nyonya Chima hamil, ah tidak mungkin, dia pasti tidak mau di sentuh pria, terlebih dia akan menjadi pria kembali"ujar Kabuto di dalam hati.

Namun rasa penasaran merongrong Kabuto, dia mengambil alat dan menempelkannya ke perut Nyonya Chima, dari layar berbentuk segi empat itu, tampak sebuah bayangan hitam kecil. "Janin?"seru Kabuto terkejut.

"Janin?"seru Karin dan Juugo serta Suigetsu yang baru masuk, tak lama Chima tersadar dari pingsannya. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"tanya Chima, "Katakan benih siapa yang tumbuh di rahim anda Nyonya? apa yang terjadi adamu?"tanya Kabuto.

"Maksudmu aku hamil?"tanya Chima, Kabuto mengangguk, aku terkejut bukan main, kami hnya melakukannya dua kali, dan benih pria bulan itu tumbuh di rahimku, aku tidak bisa menerima ini.

*** Bersambung***

Terimakasih bagi yang sudi membaca fanfic absurd ini, bagi yang suka silahkan Fav dan Review yang baik ya, terimakasih


	9. Chapter 8 - Janin yang Kuat

Chapter 8 - Janin yang Kuat

Kali ini saya kembali membawa tema fanfic naruto, om masashi kishimoto pinjam karakternya ya, silahkan baca bagi yang suka orochimaru/chimaxtoneri bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah membaca, maaf melenceng dari cerita sesungguhnya, namanya juga fiksi penggemar, ya sesuai khayalan saya. Peringatan ada vulgarnya di harap sudah dewasa jika ingin membaca cerita ini, terimakasih.

"Janin?"seru Karin dan Juugo serta Suigetsu yang baru masuk, tak lama akutersadar dari pingsanku. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"tanyaku, "Katakan benih siapa yang tumbuh di rahim anda Nyonya? apa yang terjadi padamu?"tanya Kabuto.

"Maksudmu aku hamil?"tanyaku, Kabuto mengangguk, "Ya menurut pemeriksaan, anda tengah mengandung enam minggu"ujar Kabuto, aku terkejut bukan main, aku dan Toneri hanya melakukannya dua kali, dan benih pria bulan itu tumbuh di rahimku, usia janin ini sudah enam minggu berarti janin ini tercipta saat malam festival bulan, aku tidak bisa menerima ini.

"Nyonya... benih siapa?, mangapa bisa terjadi dengan anda?"tanya Kabuto menyelidik, "Kau tidak perlu tahu"ujarku. "Bagaimana selanjutnya Nyonya?apakah anda akan bertahan di tubuh wanita ini atau anda akan memakai tubuh pria? Selama anda pergi , aku berhasil mempercepat pertumbuhan tubuh anda yang baru, dua bulan lagi tubuh anda baru anda siap"ujar Kabuto.

"Bisakah kau membuat obat penggugur kandungan?aku tidak mau janin ini"ujarku mantap. "Baik Nyonya, beri aku waktu tiga hari untuk menyiapkan obat itu"ujar Kabuto lagi.

Kamisama, masalah apa lagi ini, mengapa di saat-saat seerti ini aku mengandung, ini tida boleh terjadi, cukup sudah kebodohanku melakukan seks dengan Toneri, jangan di tambahkan lagi kata mengandung apalagi melahirkan, sungguh ku tidak mau, ku akan menjadi pria kembali, begitulah tekadku.

"Tok..Tok..Tok..."suara ketukan membuyarkan lamunanku, "Nyonya, aakah anda baik saja?"tanya Karin mendekatiku, semenjak aku menjadi wnita, anak itu menjadi akrab denganku.

"Ya aku tidak apa"ujarku padanya, "Namun Nyonya tampak pucat, apakah Nyonya sudah makan?"tanyanya lagi. "Sudah Karin, tapi aku memuntahkannya lagi"ujarku. "Apakah Nyonya benar-benar akan membunuh janin ini?"tanyanya. Membunuh?kata itu terngiang di kepalaku, tidak aku tidak membunuh, bukankah jika masih berusia enam minggu dia belum mempunyai nyawa. "Ya Karin aku harus melakukannya, aku ingin kembali menjadi pria"ujarku.

"Sejujurnya aku menyukai anda menjadi wanita , ku merasa tidak kesepian karena menganggap anda sebagai kakak perempuan yang tak ku punya, aku cukup menikmati kebersamaan kita bermandi di onsen, dan berbelanja baju, serta mengajarimu memakai bra maupun pembalut, atau menyanggul rambutmu yang panjang"ujar Karin menangis. "Untuk sementara ini sebelum aku menjadi pria kembali, kau boleh menganggapku kakak perempuanmu Karin, aku juga senang memiliki adik sepertimu"ujarku. Karin tersenyum dan memelukku.

Tiga hari berlalu, Kabuto berhasil membuat obat penggugur kandungan, "Anda yakin akan meminum obat ini?"tanya Kabuto, aku mengangguk dan menenggak minuman itu hingga habis. Satu jam setelah meminum obat itu, tidak ada reaksi yang terjadi di tubuhku, baik itu rasa mulas atau perdarahan.

"Kabuto mengapa obat itu belum bekerja? apakah janin ini masih ada di perutku?"tanyaku. Kabuto menempelkn alat lagi dan tampaklah gumpalan hitam kecil yang masih berada di rahimku. "Janin anda kuat sekali Nyonya, sepertinya cakra bayi itu melindunginya dari pengaruh obat tersebut"ujar Kabuto.

Tentu saja janin ini kuat karena benih otsutsuki penguasa bulan yng berada di rahimku. "Jadi aku harus apa? aku ingin kembali menjadi pria"ujar ku frustasi. "Bagaimana janin itu kita angkat dengan cara di operasi"ujar Kabuto.

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"tanyaku."Berikan aku waktu dua bulan untuk mempelajari teknik pengangakatan janin , lagi pula kita tidak mempunyai alat yang mendukung, aku harus ke otogakure untuk mempelajari teknik operasi tersebut"ujar Kabuto.

"Dua bulan? Apa tidak begitu lama?"tanyaku. "Itu sudah prediksi tercepatku Nyonya, setelah janin itu keluar kelak, aku akan mempersiapkan tubuh baru mu sehingga kau terbebas dari tubuh wanita ini"ujar Kabuto. Aku mengangguk, menyetujui perkataannya.

"Ibu, aku berhasil menguasai jutsu ini, lihatlah"ujar seorng anak kecil berambut putih kebiruan dan bermata seperti ku, dia menujukkan ular putih di tangannya, jutsu yang sama denganku. "Pintar sekali"pujiku keadanya, dan mengendongnya. "Ibu, kapan ayah mengunjungi kita? kata ibu ayah berada di sana"ujar anak itu lagi menunjuk bulan yang bersinar. "Bersabarlah, jika kau rajin belajar, pada gerhana bulan kelak ayahmu akan datang menemui kita"ujarku. "Benarkah itu Ibu?"ujarnya bahagia dan memeluk erat tubuh.

Hah..Hah..Hah.. Mimpi apa itu barusan, mengapa terasa begitu nyata. Anak itu sngat mirip dirinya dan bermata sepertiku, apakah itu anakku yang ku kandung ini?, tidak, aku harus segera mengugurkan janin ini, sebelum semunya terlambat.

Dua bulan berlalu Kabuto berhasil mempelajari teknik pengankatan janin, saat ini aku bersiap di meja operasi laboratoriumku untuk mengangkat janin ini. "Untuk yang terkhir kali anda yakin?"tanya Kabuto. "Ya aku yakin"ujarku mantap.

Kabuto menyuntikkan cairan penhilng rasa nyeri di punggungku, agar perut dan bagian bawah tidak sakit, saat Kabuto mengangkat janin ini. Berbagai peralatan di tempelkan di dada dan perutku, sehingga tampak bayangan janin kecil yang mulai membesar sejak terakhir kulihat. Janin itu mulai berbentuk manusia walau masih berbentuk aneh.

Kabuto menyiapkan alat berupa besi yang akan masuk ke rahimku dan mengambil janin itu. Aku mengamati gerakan janinku di monitor, air mataku mengalir, adakah Ibu yang menbunuh darah daginngnya sendiri karena keegoisan dirinya, ujarku dalam hati.

Tepat sebelum Kabuto memasukkan alat itu di rahimku, terdengar suara detakkan yang lemah, detakkan jantung seorang janin, di monitor tampak janinku berdetak dengan dadanya yang mengembang kempis. Kamisama anakku berdetak dia mengalir deras.

"Anda masih ingin melanjutkan ini?"tanya kabuto di balik maskernya, aku menggeleng, aku tidak sanggup membunuh janinku "yang telah bernyawa tersebut. "Tidak, biarkan dia hidup"ujarku disela isak tangisku, aku mengelus perlahan perutku yang sedikit membesar ,anakku maafkan ibumu yang egois ini.

*** Bersambung***

Terimakasih bagi yang sudi membaca fanfic absurd ini, bagi yang suka silahkan fav dan Review yang baik ya, terimakasih


	10. Chapter 9 - Kembali ke Otogakure

Chapter 9 - Kembali ke Otogakure

Kali ini saya kembali membawa tema fanfic naruto, om masashi kishimoto pinjam karakternya ya, silahkan baca bagi yang suka orochimaru/chimaxtoneri bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah membaca, maaf melenceng dari cerita sesungguhnya, namanya juga fiksi penggemar, ya sesuai khayalan saya. Peringatan ada vulgarnya di harap sudah dewasa jika ingin membaca cerita ini, terimakasih.

Tepat sebelum Kabuto memasukkan alat itu di rahimku, terdengar suara detakkan yang lemah, detakkan jantung seorang janin, di monitor tampak janinku berdetak dengan dadanya yang mengembang kempis. Kamisama anakku berdetak dia mengalir deras.

"Anda masih ingin melanjutkan ini?"tanya kabuto di balik maskernya, aku menggeleng, aku tidak sanggup membunuh janinku "yang telah bernyawa tersebut. "Tidak, biarkan dia hidup"ujarku disela isak tangisku, aku mengelus perlahan perutku yang sedikit membesar ,anakku maafkan ibumu yang egois ini.

Ibu? apakah pantas aku di panggil ibu jika aku tadi berniat membunuh anakku sendiri?. Aku memandang bulan dari jendela kamarku. "Toneri apakah kau merasakan kehadirannya?, ada bayimu di sini, di rahimku"ujarku seraya mengelus perutku sendiri.

"Nyonya bagaimana langkah anda selanjutnya?"tanya Kabuto, saat ini kami berkumpul untuk membahas rencanaku selanjutnya. "Aku rasa aku akan terus di tubuh wanita seperti ini sampai aku melahirkan kelak"ujarku, "Maksud anda, anda mempertahankan bayi itu?"tanya Karin, tampak Juugo dan Suigetsu terkejut.

"Benar, aku akan bertahan setidaknya hingga dia lahir kelak, setelahnya aku tetap akan kembali menjadi pria"ujarku. "Apakah benar keputusan anda demikian?"tanya Kabuto meyakinkan, aku mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya, hingga saat aku melahirkan kelak, kita kembali ke otogakure, bagaimanapun di sana desa buatanku, dan laboratoriumnya lebih besar, dari pada di pinggir konoha ini, aku butuh ketenangan"ujarku, mereka mengangguk setuju.

Dan di sinilah aku, kembali ke laboratorium lamaku di otogakure, aku membersihkan kamarku yang sudah lama ku tinggalkan, bnyak kenangan buruk di sini, di kamar inilah sasuke mencoba membunuhku. Kejadian yang sudah sangat lama.

"Apakah Nyonya butuh bantuan?"tanya Karin di depan pintu kamarku. Aku tersenyum "Jika kau tak keberatan, bisa kau membantuku meletakkan barang-barang ini?"tanyaku, Karin mengangguk dan membantuku .

"Apakah mengandung itu menyakitkan Nyonya?"tanya Karin di sela membantuku membersihkan kamar, "Tidak"jawabku, penderitaan lebih dari mengandung pernah ku jalani jadi ku pikir mengandung tidak seberat itu.

"Siapakah pria yang berani menyentuhmu Nyonya?"tanya Karin lagi. Aku meletakkan yukata terakhirku di lemari dan duduk di atas ranjang, "Seorang pria yang tak sengaja bertemu denganku di festival bulan"jawabku. "Apakah pria itu memaksamu melakukannya Nyonya?"tanyanya lagi, "Tidak" tentu tidak karena kami saat itu mabuk, wajar saja terjadi kesalahan ,terlebih dia memandangku sebagai seorang wanita.

"Apakah anda menyukainya?"tanya Karin, "Menyukai?"tanyaku balik, "Iya, mencintai"ujarnya. "Tidak, aku tidak mencintainya" jawabku, namun di relung hatiku berkata maksudku aku belum mencintainya, entahlah masa-masa di bulan lalu benar-benar memberikan kenangan tersendiri di hatiku, bagaimana dia memperhatikanku, terlebih perlakuannya menyelamatkan ku saat di amegakure.

"Dia spesial bagiku"ujarku, "Ku rasa benar itu, pria itu pasti sangat spesial di hati anda, hingga anda mau mempertahankan bayinya"ujar Karin, aku hanya tersenyum. Entahlah perasaanku padanya bagaimana, aku harap aku tidak mempunyai perasaan lebih, itu tidak boleh, karena aku akan menjadi pria kembali, tidak mungkin aku menyukai sesama pria.

Saat ini usia kandunganku sudah mencapai enam bulan, tubuhku begitu kurus berbanding terbalik dengan perutku yang membesar. Bayi ini berasal dari pria yang memiliki cakra besar, lebih besar dari punyaku maka wajar saja dia menyerap cakraku, terlebih saat ini dia sedang aktif-aktifnya menendang di rahimku.

"Duk..."tendangan kecil itu kembal aku rasakan, aku mengelus perutku, "Sehat-sehat ya nak, hingga saatnya kau lahir kelak"ujarku. Aku benci mempunyai perasaan wanita seperti ini, aku menangis tanpa sebab, ini pasti hormon kehamilan.

"Duk"kembali tendangan ku rasakan, tendangan itu sama sekali tidak menyakitkan namun justru menghangatkan hatiku. Aku kembali memandang bulan, "Toneri, hari ini anakmu menendang sangat aktif, bukan maksudku mengeluh, namun...hiks..."air mataku mengalir deras, sungguh hormon kehamilan begitu menyiksaku, aku menjadi melankolis seperti ini, " namun... Aku.. Aku rasa ,aku merindukanmu"ujarku menatap bulan yang bersinar sedikit redup malam ini.

Aku membuka lemari dan mengambil pakaian Toneri yang pernah kupakai saat di amegakure, ku hirup baju itu, masih menyisakan aroma Toneri, ku peluk baju itu di ranjangju, seakan-akan ada Toneri yang memelukku. Tendangan di perutku mulai mereda, "Apakah kau merindukan Ayahmu? Ibu juga nak, Ibu bahkan tak tahu caranya memberi tahukan pada Ayahmu, bahwa kau ada di rahim Ibu"ujarku.

*** Bersambung***

Terimakasih bagi yang sudi membaca fanfic absurd ini, bagi yang suka silahkan Fav dan Review yang baik ya, terimakasih


	11. Chapter 10 - Ku tak ingin kau pergi

Chapter 10 - Ku tak ingin kau pergi

Kali ini saya kembali membawa tema fanfic naruto, om masashi kishimoto pinjam karakternya ya, silahkan baca bagi yang suka orochimaru/chimaxtoneri bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah membaca, maaf melenceng dari cerita sesungguhnya, namanya juga fiksi penggemar, ya sesuai khayalan saya. Peringatan ada vulgarnya di harap sudah dewasa jika ingin membaca cerita ini, terimakasih.

Saat ini aku tengah berbelanja bersama Karin dan Suigetsu, aku harus berbelanja kebutuhan untuk bayiku kelak, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi mengingat kehamilanku sudah memasuki tujuh bulan, dua bulan lagi dia akan terlahir di dunia ini tepatnya di musim dingin kelak aku akan melahirkan.

"Nyonya, baju ini sangat lucu"ujar Karin menunjuk baju bayi berwarna merah muda di etalase toko. "Hei, kita tidak tahu jenis kelaminnya bagaimana kalau dia lelaki, ku tidak sudi melihat bayi lelaki memakai pakaian berenda dan berwarna merah muda di hadapanku"ujar Suigetsu, "Apa kau bilang?setidaknya dia mempunyai satu baju berwarna merah muda, itu tidak ada salahnya"ujar Karin tak ingin kalah dan menjitak kepala Suigetsu, Suigetsu tidak terima dan membalas jitakan Karin, mereka bertengkar di depan toko sehingga memicu keramaian.

"Hentikan Karin, Suigetsu"ujarku menarik baju mereka,"Kalian jangan bertengkar, ingat ini tempat umum"ujarku. Mereka menunduk menyesal, "Aku hanya akan membeli baju bayi berwarna biru muda, putih, maupun abu, warna-warna polos biasa yang bisa di pakai untuk anak lelaki maupun perempuan"ujarku menegaskan.

Di pertokoan peralatan bayi, banyak para ibu hamil yang di antar oleh pasangannya, mereka bercakap-cakap sesekali tertawa, bahkan sang suami sesekali mengecup perut istrinya. Hatiku sakit, apakah aku cemburu?. Tidak, aku tidak boleh cemburu, ingatlah tugasku hanya sampai melahirkan, dan setelahnya aku akan kembali menjadi pria.

"Nyonya sebaiknya anda beristirahat dahulu, bagaimana jika kita berhenti di kedai es itu, kelihatannya enak"ujar Suigetsu, Karin mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah, aku juga merasa lelah, setelah berbelanja seharian"ujarku.

Aku meminum es dengan perlahan, benar-benar enak rasa es ini, Suigetsu saja sudah menambah untuk ketiga kalinya. "aku harus mengetahui resep rahasia es serut ini"ujar Suigetsu, ya, dia adalah koki kecil di tim kami, beberapa kali dia memasak untuk kami, masakannya cukup enak, walaupun pada awalnya dia nyaris membakar dapur yang ku punya. Aku telah selesai meminum es, rasanya aku ingin ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil, "Aku ingin ke kamar mandi, kalian tetaplah di sini, hingga aku kembali ya"ujarku, mereka mengangguk.

Ternyata kamar mandi terletak di luar kedai es, aku harus menyebrang kedai. Segera aku menyelesaikan hajatku untuk buang air kecil. Setelah selesai aku melihat anak kecil di tengah jalan tengah menangis, di belakangnya tampak kuda berlari kencang tanpa pengelana, kurasa kuda itu lepas.

Aku berlari, dan mendorong anak itu ke pinggir jalan, namun naas kuda itu menabrakku, sehingga aku terpental beberapa meter di pinggir jalan. Beberapa warga mengeruminiku, anak itu tampak telah bersama ibunya, aku berdiri. "Terimakasih, anda tidak apa-apa nyonya?"tanya Ibu anak itu. "Ya"jawabku namun sesungguhnya perutku sakit, aku terduduk, tak lama Karin dan Suigetsu menghampiriku "Nyonya apa yang terjadi?"tanyanya, "Kamisama, kaki anda mengalir darah"ujar Karin panik. Aku melihat kakiku tampak darah yang mengalir, tubuhku seketika limbung, aku takut , aku takut jika aku keguguran, aku tidak ingin kehilangan anak ini.

"Bertahanlah Nyonya, kita akan kembali ke markas"ujar Karin dan Suigetsu memapahku cepat ke markas. Di markas tepatnya di laboratoriumku, Kabuto segera menanganiku, Karin juga menyuruhku menggigit lengannya agar cakra tambahan mengalir di tubuhku.

"Nyonya, anda mengalami perdarahan yang cukup banyak"ujar Kabuto, "Aku tidak yakin kandunganmu dapat di selamatkan"ujarnya lagi. Hatiku bagai tersayat-sayat, Aku tidak ingin kau pergi nak, ucapku di dalan hati seraya mengelus perutku yang terasa sangat keram.

"Sebaiknya kita gugurkan saja bayi ini, Nyonya, anda mengalami perdarahan hebat, bisa saja nyawa anda taruhannya, mungkin ini sebuah pertanda bahwa anda tidak di takdirkan untuk melahirkan, karena anda akan menjadi pria kembali"ujar Kabuto, aku sempat terbuai oleh kata-katanya untuk menggugurkan kandunganku.

Namun hati kecilku seolah berkata aku harus mempertahankannya apapun yang terjadi, aku bangun dari posisi berbaring, dan memusatkan cakra ke perutku, hingga ku rasakan perutku mulai membaik, dan aku tidak merasakan darah mengalir lagi di kemaluanku lagi, namun aku terbatuk darah, karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan cakra lalu kesadaranku menghilang. Nak jangan pergi dari Ibu, aku menyayangimu, ucapku dalan hati.

*** Bersambung***

Terimakasih bagi yang sudi membaca fanfic absurd ini, bagi yang suka silahkan Fav dan Review yang baik ya, terimakasih


	12. Chapter 11 - Penantian Seorang Ibu

Chapter 11 - Penantian Seorang Ibu

Kali ini saya kembali membawa tema fanfic naruto, om masashi kishimoto pinjam karakternya ya, silahkan baca bagi yang suka orochimaru/chimaxtoneri bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah membaca, maaf melenceng dari cerita sesungguhnya, namanya juga fiksi penggemar, ya sesuai khayalan saya. Peringatan ada vulgarnya di harap sudah dewasa jika ingin membaca cerita ini, terimakasih.

Semenjak kandunganku nyaris keguguran, keadaanku semakin menburuk, setiap hari aku harus memfokuskan cakraku ke perut, agar kandunganku bertahan. Semua ku lakukan agar anakku selamat.

"Nyonya, anda bisa menghisap cakraku"ujar Karin menawarkan diri, aku menolak, gadis itu pasti juga lelah karena dua hari lalu aku menghisap cakranya berlebihan. "Tidak usah Karin, terimakasih, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"ujarku.

"Nyonya... anda sungguh berubah"ujar Karin menangis memelukku. "Anda begitu baik hati sekarang"ujarnya lagi. "Aku mengelus puncak rambutnya, semua orang bisa berubah, aku salah dahulu berbuat jahat, maafkan perlakuanku kepada kalian dahulu"ujarku. Karin tersenyum.

"Nyonya minumlah ramuan ini dahulu"ujar Kabuto memberikan ramuan penguat kandungan. "Terimakasih"ucapku lemah. "Nyonya tidakkah ini menyiksa diri anda, jika anda tetap mempertahankan bayi itu?"tanya Kabuto, "Tidak, aku tidak merasa tersiksa"ujarku, "Tidak mungkin Nyonya, ini sudah sebulan anda setiap harinya meminum ramuan penguat kandungan dan selalu memusatkan cakra ke rahim anda, sehingga cakra anda terkuras habis untuk bayi itu"ujar Kabuto, "Ini membahayakan nyawa anda, aku tidak bisa membangkitkan nyawa anda lagi jika anda meninggal karena mempertaruhkan kehidupan untuk bayi itu"ujar Kabuto.

"Tidak apa Kabuto, mungkin ini saat nya aku pergi, aku sudah beberapa kali mencurangi kematian , jika memang sudah takdirku dari Kamisama untuk mati, aku akn menerimanya, setidaknya hingga saat bayi ini terlahir kelak"ujarku tegas.

"Tuan Orochimaru, anda berubah, apakah tubuh wanita ini begitu mempengaruhi diri anda?"tanya Kabuto, mata Kabuto berkaca-kaca dan mulai menangis. "Entahlah Kabuto, aku merasa menjadi lebih baik selama aku menjadi wanita, Orochimaru, aku sudah lama tidak mendengar nama itu, aku lebih senang jika di panggil Chima saat ini"ujarku tersenyum. "Aku senang dengan perubahan anda"ujarnya. "Ya aku juga senang dengan perubahan ini, hidupku terasa lebih tenang"ujarku.

"Kabuto jadilah orang yang lebih baik dariku"ujarku, Kabuto mengangguk. "Kabuto, jika sesuatu terjadi ketika aku melahirkan kelak, tolong jaga anak ini, anak ini akan memiliki kekuatan yang besar karena dirinya berasal dari genku dan gen ayahnya yang kuat"ujarku. "Nyonya Chima, bolehkah aku tahu siapa pria yang menanam benih di rahimmu?"tanya Kabuto.

Aku mengajak kabuto memandang bulan yang tampak berbentuk sabit, "Kau ingat aku pernah mengatakan aku pergi ke bulan bukan?"tanyaku, Kabuto mengangguk, "Pria Otsustsuki penjaga bulanlah ayah anak yang kukandung ini"ujarku. "Maksud Nyonya? Toneri Otsutsuki, pria dari bulan yang beberapa tahun lalu berusaha menghancurkan bumi?"serunya terkejut. "Benar"ujarku. "Nyonya, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"tanyanya, "Cukuplah itu menjadi rahasia di antaraku dengannya"ujarku. "Apakah anda menaruh hati dengan pria itu?"tanya Kabuto. "Entahlah, tapi aku nyaman dengannya"ujarku.

"Apakah pria itu tahu bahwa anda tengah mengandung anaknya?"tanya Kabuto lagi, aku menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahukan dia"ujarku. Bagaimanapun jarak bumi dan bulan itu sangat jauh, dan hanya dialah sang otsutsuki yang dapat berteleport ke bumi. "Biarlah , suatu saat kelak dia pasti akan mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki anak"ujarku tersenyum

Dua minggu lagi aku melahirkan, perutku sudah sangat besar, siang itu aku menyusun perlengkapan bayi di lemari kecil, lemari yang di buatkan Juugo dan Suigetsu, ternyata mereka peduli juga dengan bayi ini. "Nyonya, lihatlah kami membuatkan tempat tidur untuk si bayi"ujar Suigetsu mendorong tempat tidur kecil berwarna biru yang terbuat dari kayu ke kamarku. "Suigetsu kau terlalu cepat membawa tempat tidur itu ke sini , padahal belum ku berikan mainan ini di atasnya"ujar Juugo , meletakkan mainan berbentuk bulatan dengan berbagai ukiran bentuk hewan di sana.

"Terimakasih Juugo, Suigetsu" ujarku terharu. "Sama-sama Nyonya, kami senang akan memiliki adik bayi"ujar Juugo. "Benar, kami senang, walaupun kelak bayi itu akan merepotkan kami semua dengan tangisannya di malam hari, dan bau buang air besarnya"ujar Suigetsu, Juugo menjitak kepala Suigetsu, "Sakit"ujar Suigetsu memegang kepalanya.

"Hei kalian meninggalkanku"ujar Karin berlari ke kamarku, "Bayi itu kelak harus memakai selimut dariku ini, selimut ini sangat nyaman"ujar Karin memberikan bingkisan plastik yang berisi selimut berwarna biru muda.

"Terimakasih kalian semua"ujarku terharu, aku memeluk mereka semua, "Tuan Orochimaru eh maksudku Nyonya Chima anda memelukku sangat erat"ujar Suigetsu protes. Aku melepas pelukan pada mereka, dan mereka tertawa. Sungguh kehidupan tenang dan hangat seperti ini sangat aku impikan sejak dahulu.

Tiba-tiba saja perutku terasa mulas, sangat mulas, "Anda kenapa Nyonya?"tanya Karin memperhatikanku yang tiba-tiba terdiam. "Perutku mulas"ujarku, "Apakah anda akan melahirkan?"tanyanya. Juugo dan Suigetsu tampak panik mereka menggendongku ke ruangan Kabuto.

"Kabuto, Nyonya Chima akan melahirkan"ujar Juugo, berteriak di depan pintu ruangan Kabuto. Kabuto terkejut, "Bagaimana mungkin, menurut perhitunganku masih dua minggu lagi"ujarnya, "Entahlah tapi perut Nyonya Chima terasa mulas"ujar Karin.

Juugo dan Suigetsu membaringkanku di ranjang, mereka berbagi tugas, Karin menyiapkan air hangat untukku, Juugo mengambil pakaian bayi untuk bayi ini. Sedangkan Suigetsu hanya mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Nyonya Chima apakah anda merasa mulas yang terus-terusan?"tanya Kabuto, aku mengangguk, perutku terus merasa mulas dan keram, bayi ini menendang- nendang hebat, aku merasa dirinya berputar di perutku, ku rasa dia mencari jalan merasakan mulas hingga tengah malam, bayi ini belum juga di lahirkan.

Bayi ini benar-benar menyerap cakraku, sehingga aku tidak mempunyai tenaga. Sehingga berkali-kali aku kehilangan kesadaran, Karin mengalirkan cakranya untukku namun tidak cukup, hingga aku kembali tak sadarkan diri, "Nyonya bertahanlah"ujarnya. "Bertahanlah demi anakmu"ujarnya lagi, dengan sisa tenaga aku terbangun,hingga aku rasakan ada air yang mengalir dari kemaluanku.

"Nyonya, ketubannya telah pecah, mengejanlah perlahan Nyonya, bayi anda akan segera lahir"ujar Kabuto, aku mengejan perlahan, keringat membasahi dahiku. "Kepalanya telah terlihat Nyonya, ya sedikit lagi"ujar Kabuto lagi, aku mengejan lagi, ku rasakan sesuatu keluar dari rahimku.

"Oek.. oek..."suara tangis bayi memecahkan keheningan, hatiku lega anakku telah lahir. "Lelaki, anak anda lelaki Nyonya"ujar Kabuto, aku tersenyum dan mendekap tubuh anakku. "Selamat datang anakku"ujarku mengecup dahinya, "Toneri, anakmu telah lahir"ujarku lagi lemah,

kemudian aku memejamkan mata, tubuhku begitu lemas, aku rela jika Kamisama akan mengambil nyawaku.

"Nyonya..."teriak panik Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo dan Kabuto diiringi oleh jerit tangis bayi.

*** Bersambung***

Terimakasih bagi yang sudi membaca fanfic absurd ini, bagi yang suka silahkan Fav dan Review yang baik ya, terimakasih


	13. Chapter 12 - Mitsuki Putra Bulan (End)

Chapter 12 - Mitsuki Putra Bulan (End)

Kali ini saya kembali membawa tema fanfic naruto, om masashi kishimoto pinjam karakternya ya, silahkan baca bagi yang suka orochimaru/chimaxtoneri bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah membaca, maaf melenceng dari cerita sesungguhnya, namanya juga fiksi penggemar, ya sesuai khayalan saya. Peringatan ada vulgarnya di harap sudah dewasa jika ingin membaca cerita ini, terimakasih.

Sudah hampir delapan bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya, apakah dia telah menjadi pria kembali atau tetap menjadi wanita. Sesungguhnya aku ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi aku takut kecewa jika bertemunya kelak, bagaimana jika yang ku temui Chima yang telah kembali menjadi Orochimaru.

Jika dia telah menjadi pria kembali, tentu tidak bisa aku berhubungan dengannya, ya walauoun dia menganggapku teman, namun hatiku pasti mengelaknya, karena aku merasa mencintai Chima, wanita yang hadir di dalam hidup, wanita pertama yang ku sentuh, wanita yang memporak-porandakan hatiku.

Ku amati bumi dari kejauhan, akhirnya setelah beberapa bulan ini, terjadi juga gerhana bulan di suatu desa tersembunyi, desa otogakure. Ada suatu rasa yang menarikku untuk berkunjung ke bumi malam ini, walau ku tahu aku tak akan bertemu Chima di desa itu, karena desanya terletak di konoha dan itu jauh dari otogakure.

Dan disinilah aku, tepatnya berada di hutan otogakure, hutan ini gelap dan di tutupi salju, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan salju. Angin bertiup lembut di selingi salju yang turun perlahan, kurasakan salju meleleh di tanganku, dingin dan menyejukkan.

Aku berjalan perlahan menyusuri hutan ini, tampak beberapa rusa dan tupai yang berlarian masuk ke sarangnya. Kakiku tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu, aku lihat apa yang ku injak tersebut, ternyata sebatang bunga mawar putih, mawar ini mengingatkanku akan aroma Chima, aroma yang ku hirup dalam ketika pertama kali aku menyentuhnya.

Ku ambil batang mawar yang telah rusak karena injakkanku tadi, aku menggali tanah dan menanam kembali bunga mawar putih tersebut serta ku berikan sedikit cakra, agar mawar itu dapat tumbuh selama musim salju. "Bertahanlah bunga cantik, bertahanlah hingga musim dingin berakhir, ku yakin kau kuat"ujarku kepada bunga mawar putih yang telah ku berikan cakra itu.

Aku menyusuri kembali hutan ini, ku lihat sungai-sungainya yang telah membeku. Aku menghirup dalam udara sekitar, udara yang begitu sejuk. Selain itu aku dapat merasakan cakra di sekitar diriku, entah itu cakra penduduk sekitar maupun cakra monster bijuu. "Deg" perasaan macam apa ini?, hatiku terasa seperti di remas, aku merasakan suatu cakra yang khas, cakra yang besar dengan ciri khas cakra keterununan seorang Otsutsuki.

Dengan hati bergetar aku mengikuti asala cakra ini, di kepalaku berputar semua kemungkinan, apa yang terjadi, bagaimana mungkin di bumi ada seorang Otsutsuki, dia adalah Otsutsuki terakhir yang berada di dunia.

TenseIgan dia aktifkan untuk mendeteksi asal cakra, dapat, cakra itu berasal dari suatu tempat di balik hutan ini, tepatnya di pinggiran desa. Aku berlari, secepat yang ku bisa, gedung itu tanpa penjagaan, ku mendeteksi ada enam cakra di tempat itu, satu di ntaranya cakra yang sangat aku kenal, namun cakra itu sangat lemah nyaris tak tersisa, sedangkan satu lagi cakra yang sangat besar, cakra yng sama dengan yang ku punya.

"Brak" aku membuka pintu ruangan yang ku anggap asal cakra itu berasal. Tampak empat orang mengelilingi ranjng yang berisi satu orang wanita dan seorang bayi. Tunggu itu adalah Chima, ya dia adalah Chima, wanitaku ,wanita yang telah ku sentuh.

"Apa yang terjadi "tanyaku, mereka yang melihatku tampak terkejut. "Siapa ku , mengapa ku masuk ke markas kami?"tanya gadis berambut merah itu. "Aku Toneri Otsutsuki"ujarku, aku mendekati tubuh Chima , tubuh itu begitu pucat, lebih pucat dari biasanya. Aku meraba nadi Chima, nyaris tak teraba.

"Benarkah kau Toneri Otsutsuki, pria yang berasal dari bulan?"tanya pria yang berambut abu dan memakai kacamat itu."Benar, apa yang terjadi padanya"tanyaku menggenggam tangan Chima, "Nyonya Chima baru saja melahirkan, dia mempertaruhkan nayawanya untuk bayi ini"ujar wanita berambut merah itu dengan tersedu-sedu.

Aku melihat bayi yang menggeliat di samping Chima, bayi itu sungguh mirip denganku, "Apakah dia anakku?"tanyaku, "Benar tuan, jika kau pria bulan itu maka kau adalah ayah dari bayi ini"ujar pria berkacamata itu lagi.

Hatiku menghangat, aku memiliki anak, telebih aku memiliki anak dengan Chima, wanita yang telah mengisi hatiku. Ku kecup dahi Chima, tubuhnya begitu dingin,detak jantungnya nyaris tidak terasa, cakranya mulai menipis, segera aku mentransfer cakraku padanya berharap tubuhnya kembali menghangat.

Bayi yang berada di sampingnya menangis kencang, tubuh Chima menegang karena menerima cakraku, sedikit demi sedikit aku kembali merasakan detak jantung Chima , tubuhnya juga mulai menghangat, perlahan mata Chima mukai terbuka, "Anakku..."itu kalimat pertama yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

Wanita berambut merah itu memberikan bayi itu ke dekapan Chima, Chima mendekap bayi itu, bayi yang semula menangis kencang, perlahan mulai tenang. "Cup..cup.. cup.. Ibu berada di sini nak"ujarnya.

Air mataku mengalir keluar meluhat pemandangan itu, aju menjadi seorang ayah, tidk ku sangka hal ini akan terjadi, kesalahn semalam yang ju oerbuat bersamanya menghasilkan bayi lucu seperti itu.

"Toneri kau kah itu?"ujarnya lemah, aku menghampiri dirinya dan mengecup singkat bibirnya, "Ya sayang ini diriku"ujarku, sebelah tangan Chima menarikku, aku memeluknya, "terimakasih telah melahirkannya"ujarku lagi, Chima menangis, "Apakah aku mimpi kau berada disini"ujarnya, aku menghapus air mata Chima, "Tidak sayang aku sungguh berada di sini bersamamu"ujarku.

"Aku merindukanmu"ujarnya, "Aku merindukanmu juga"ujarku kemudian mengecup bibirnya, bibir pucat yang selalu menjadi canduku. Gadis berambut merah , dan pria berambut putih dengan gigi hiu itu tampak menangis.

"Sebaiknya kita berikan privasi kepada keluarga kecil ini, ayo Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu kita keluar"ucap pria berkacamata itu, meninggalkan kami.

Aku duduk di samping Chima, dia masih mendekap bayi mungil kami, "Maafkan aku baru mengetahui keadaanmu"ujarku, Chima tersenyum, "Kau tidak bersalah Toneri, aku yang menyembunyikan kehamilan ini, lagi pula aku tidak bisa mengabarimu"ujarnya.

Aku kembali mengecup dahi Chima, "Aku terlalu takut kembali ke bumi, aku takut jika kau kembali menjadi pria, aku takut patah hati jika bertemu denganmu lagi"ujarku. Chima tersenyum, "Awalnya aku ingin menjadi pria kembali, namun aku rasa ini sudahlah takdir dari kamisama, mungkin ini kehidupan baru yang kamisama gariskan untukku, jika aku tidak menjadi wanita, belum tentu akj akan bertemu denganmu, dan memiliki seorang putra seperti ini"ujarnya.

"Jadi kau..."ujarku, "Ya aku memutuskan menjadi wanita, anak ini menbutuhkan figur Ibu, aku tidak mungkin menjadi ayah baginya, karena kau adalah ayahnya, dan aku ibunya, selamanya akn menjadi seperti itu"ujarnya lagi, "Oh Chima ..aku mencintaimu."ujarku terharu dan mengecup mesra bibirnya, "Aku juga mencintaimu Toneri, sekeras apapun aku menyangkal perasaan ini, hatiku telah terikat padamu, apa kau mau menerima diriku yang dahulunya adalah pria" tanyanya.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan wujudmu sekarang, aku tak mempersalahkan masa lalu mu, yang terpenting sekarang, adalah kita dan masa depan anak kita" jawabku dan kembali mengecup bibirnya, ciuman itu awalnya biasa saja, nmun aju terlku terbawa suasana dan melumat mukutnya, hingga ku lidahku mengabsen setiap bagian mukutnya "oek .oek..."suara tangis menghentikan kegiatan kami, aku melepas ciuman itu, tali skiva terjalin di antara mulut kami, wajah kami memerah, mungkin ini yang di namakan hasrat kerinduan.

"Sepertinya dia lapar"ujar Chima, dia menbuka yukatanya, dn terlihatlah payudara yang sudah lama tak kulihat itu, ukurannya membesar, mungkin karena terisi oleh ASI, aku membantu Chima meletakkan puting payudaranya ke mulut anakku. Tampak anakku melahapnya dengan sedikit rakus, mungkin dia sudah Chima tampak menahan sakit karena anakku terlalu menyedot ASI nya.

"Tampaknya dia sangat rakus, hingga kau kesakitan seperti itu"ujarku, "Tidak seberapa, kau tahu, kau itu lebih rakus lagi daripada anak ini, ketika kau melumat payudaraku"ujar Chima yang membuat diriku malu. Chima tertawa hingga memperlihatkan senyumnya yang manis itu.

Aku memandang bulan, Toneri telah kembali ke asalnya, pria itu memberikan nama bayi ini Mitsuki, Mi berasal dari kata ular seperti kekuatanku, dan Tsuki yang berarti bulan, di mana Toneri berada, di mana Klan Otsutsuki berasal, dan terutama di bulanlah tempat kami membuat Mitsuki.

"Nah Mitsuki sayang, kami akan selalu mencintaimu, Ibu akan selalu berada di sampingmu apapun yang terjadi, terimalah Ibumu ini apa adanya, walaupun orang-orang kelak akan memandangmu aneh karena mempunyai Ibu sepertiku, namun satu hal kau perlu tahu, Ibu selalu mencintaimu, begitu juga ayahmu, sang pria bulan"ujarku kepada Mitsuki dengan menghadapkannya ke bulan, seolah-olah aku menghadapkannya kepada ayahnya.

"Nah nak , jika kau rindu ayahmu maka pandanglah bulan, kau tidak boleh iri dengan teman-temanmu kelak jika mereka selalu bersama ayahnya, kau harus membesarkan hatimu, karena hanya setiap gerhana bulanlah ayahmu akan mengunjungi kita"ucapku lagi kepadanya, Mitsuki tersenyum seolah-olah mengerti apa yang sedang ku bicarakan.

Kamisama terimakasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku, terimakasih atas kehidupan kedua yang kau berikan padaku. Aku bersyukur menjadi wanita, karena ini, aku memiliki anak seperti Mitsuki, dan karena ini aku memiliki perasaan cinta dan dicintai.

*** Tamat***

Terimakasih bagi yang sudi membaca fanfic absurd ini, bagi yang suka silahkan Fav dan Review yang baik ya, terimakasih bagi yang dari awal mengikuti fic gaje ini, author update sesuka hati, sudah kebiasaan, maaf bagibyang review banyakin word, sudah kelanjur buat secuil seperti ini hehe... Tunggu Epilog dari ff ini ya~ entah kapan author buat, mungkin sekarang atau lusa atau beberapa gerhana bulan lagi *plak boong


	14. Epilog 1- Kazoku (Keluarga)

Epilog 1- Kazoku / Keluarga

Setelah di pikir-pikir udatenya sekarang aja deh, *dasar author labil

Kali ini saya kembali membawa tema fanfic naruto, om masashi kishimoto pinjam karakternya ya, silahkan baca bagi yang suka orochimaru/chimaxtoneri bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah membaca, maaf melenceng dari cerita sesungguhnya, namanya juga fiksi penggemar, ya sesuai khayalan saya. Peringatan ada vulgarnya di harap sudah dewasa jika ingin membaca cerita ini, terimakasih.

"Shannaroo!"ujar Sarada kesal, " Boruto, ayo kita tunjukan kepada mereka kemampuan kita!"ajak Sarada lagi, mungkin dia sudah sangat-sngat kesal, "Tolong jangan lupakan aku"ujarku, ya ini aku Mitsuki, siswa baru dari otogakure. "Mitsuki, sebenarnya, orang tuamu siapa sih?"tanya Boruto, pertanyaannya cukup mengejutkanku, karena selama kami berteman tak sekalipun dia menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Orochimaru"ujarku tersenyum, benar nama Ibuku secara resmi bernama Orochimaru, walaupun Ayah dan orang-orang di markas lab otogakure memanggilnya Chima. "Apaaaa?!"ujar Boruto dan Sarada bersamaan, mereka pasti terkejut dengan fakta ini, Ibu telah memberitahukan padaku sebelumnya jika aku memberitahukan siapa ibuku mereka pasti akan terkejut, jangankan mereka, ku juga terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa dahulu Ibu adalah pria, yang kemudian di hidupkan kembali menjadi wanita karena kesalahan paman Kabuto.

"Orochimaru, maksudmu sannin ular itu?"tanya Boruto kembali, "Iya"seruku mengangguk. "Dia itu Ayahmu atau Ibumu?"seru Boruto dan Sarada kembali, aku hanya tersenyum, aku tidak masalah jika Ibuku masih mereka anggap pria, karena Ibu juga jarang menampakkan dirinya di Konoha lagi, dia lebih sering tinggal di laboratoriumnya yang terdapat di otogakure, sehingga orang-orang Konoha tidak mengenali wujud ibuku sekarang sebagai wanita , hanya segelintir orang yang tahu, seperti Iruka sensei karena beliau adalah kepala sekolah, dan Paman Naruto serta Paman Shikamaru karena Ibu harus mengurus surat-suratku untuk bersekolah di sini.

Mereka juga sama terkejutnya ketika melihat Ibuku yang seorang Orochimaru dengan wujud wanita, bahkan usia Ibuku hampir sama dengan mereka, karena ketika di hidupkan kembali, Paman Kabuto membuat tubuh Ibu seperti usia 20 tahun.

Biarlah Sarada dan Naruto menganggapnya begitu, aku sudah sering mendapat pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang bertanya tentang Ibuku, aku tak masalah, selama aku merasakan kasih sayang dari keluarga yaitu Ibu dan Ayahku serta paman dan bibiku yang berada di markas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mitsuki kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana hari mu? Apakah kau mempunyai banyak teman?"tanya Ibu, ketika melihatku memasuki markas "Cukup menyenangkan, ya aku mempunyai banyak teman, tidak salah Ibu menyekolahkanku di Konoha"ujarku singkat dan tersenyum.

"Kau pasti lelah baru sampai dari konoha, beristirahatlah di kamar, nanti Ibu akan buatkan minuman dingin"ujar Ibu, "Baik bu"ujarku beranjak memasuki kamar, ku letakkan ranselku di meja, aku baru saja sampai dari konoha, aku harus kembali ke markas karena malam nanti akan terjadi gerhana bulan disini, yang artinya Ayah akan datang dan bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunku.

Aku mengamati foto-foto yang berada di dinding kamarku, ada foto diriku saat masih bayi, foto bersama trio tim taka, dan Paman Kabuto, Foto bersama Ibu dan Ayah, dan Ini dia foto favoritku, foto pernikahan Ibu dan Ayah yang dilaksanakan di bulan, di foto ini Ibu sangat cantik dengan kimono hitamnya.

Aku memandang bulan, sangat indah, sungguh indah, seperti istana Ayah yang indah, aku dan Ibu beberapa kali di jemput Ayah untuk bermain di istananya, aku jadi teringat saat aku masih kecil, aku sempat merengek meminta Ayah untuk tinggal bersama kami di bumi, karena aku iri teman-temanku mempunyai Ayah yang selalu berada di sampingnya, atau saat aku meminta ibu untuk tinggal di bulan bersama Ayah agar kami menjadi keluarga yang utuh. Seiring berjalannya waktu aku mengerti itu semua tak bisa di wujudkan, hal inilah yang terbaik, kami tinggal di bumi, dan Ayah mengunjungi kami setiap gerhana bulan terjadi.

"Mitsuki ini minuman dingin untukmu"ujar Ibu di depan pintu kamarku, "Terimakasih bu"ujarku mengambil minuman itu dan meminumnya, "Apakah Ayah sudah sampai bu?tanyaku, "Belum Mitsuki, bulan baru saja muncul, beberapa saat lagi gerhana bulan baru akan terjadi, bersabarlah, aku tahu kau merindukan Ayahmu, atau kau sudah tidak sbar ingin memakan kue ulangtahun buatan paman Suigetsu?"tanya Ibu.

"Ya bu, aku tidak sabar menunjukkan jutsu baruku pada Ayah"ujarku, Ibu tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku. "Ganti bajumu dan segeralah ke ruang makan kita menunggu Ayahmu bersama"ujar Ibu, aku mengangguk.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ayah telah sampai, saat ini kami semua berkumpul di meja makan merayakn ulangtahunku yang ke dua belas tahun,kami bernyanyi bersama, dan di akhiri dengan aku meniup lilin dan membagikan kue ulangtahunkj, kue ini terasa enak, paman suigetsu semakin mahir memasak. "Selamat ulang tahun Mitsuki"teriak Ayah, Ibu, bibI Karin, Paman Juugo, Paman Suigetsu dan Paman Kabuto.

Mereka masing-masing memberikanku kado, "Ini sweater dari ku, aku merajutnya sendiri untukmu"ujar bibi Karin memberikanku sweater berwarna biru. "Ku hanya memberikanmu kue ulangtahun yang ku buat sendiri, bagaimana enak bukan?"seru paman Suigetsu, "Enak paman "ujarku, "Ini dariku"ujar Paman Juugo memberikanku kado berbungkus kertas biru, aku membukanya, ternyata sebuah game seperti yang Boruto punya, "terimakasih paman"ujarku, paman kabuto menbeikanku, sekotak peralatan ninja medis beserta ramuan obat herbal yng berguna untuk melaksnakan misi.

"Ini dari Ayah untukmu"ujar Ayah memberikanku sebilah pedang, kubuka sarung pednag itu, pedang itu mengkilat dengan gagang berwarna hitam, dan terdapat ukiran dengan tulisan Otsutsuki, "Ini adalah pedang yang ayah dapatkan dari kakekmu dahulu, ku pikir sudah saatnya kau menyimpannya, sebagai penerus Otsutsuki"ujar Ayah. Kini giliran Ibu, biasanya ibu akan memberikanku buku atau peralatan ninja.

"Maafkan Ibu, Ibu tidak memberikan kado padamu, ibu tidak sempat keluar markas, karena ibu sibuk meneliti"ujar Ibu, "Tidak apa ibu, aku paham"ujarku tersenyum. "Bagaimana besok kita ke pasar, kau boleh memilih apaoun yang ku suka"ujar Ibu. Aku menggeleng, "Tidak usah bu"ujarku, "Kau yakin tidk ingin meminta sesuatu ada Ibu?"tanya Ibu, aku berfikir sejenak, "Bagaimana Ibu memberikanku seorang adik, ku rasa aku cukup besar untuk dapat mengasuh adikku, Ayah bolehkah ku meminta adik?"tanyaku kepada Ayah,"Tentu saja boleh, tunggulah, ulangtahun mu di tahun depan kelak akan ada adik yang menemanimu" ujar Ayah, sedangkan muka ibu bersemu merah.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

*** Tamat***

O

O

O

O

O

Boong deng, epilognya bersambung satu lagi, baru nanti benar-benar tamat

Terimakasih bagi yang sudi membaca fanfic absurd ini, bagi yang suka silahkan Fav dan Review yang baik ya, terimakasih bagi yang dari awal mengikuti fic gaje ini, author update sesuka hati, sudah kebiasaan, maaf bagi yang review banyakin word, sudah kelanjur buat secuil seperti ini , teirmakasih yang sering review author ,hehe... Tunggu Epilog part 2 dari ff ini ya~ entah kapan author buat, mungkin sekarang atau lusa atau beberapa gerhana bulan lagi *plak boong. Bocoran part 2 kayaknya ada hotnya *iyalah ada hotnya kan mau buat adik buat Mitsuki - kata Toneri , part 2 juga di tunjukan untuk seorang guest yang nge request hot part.

O

O

O

O

O

setelah di pikir-pikir upadet sekarang ajadeh epilog 2 nya, biar beneran tamat


	15. Epilog 2 - Hana gadis Tenseigan (End)

Epilog 2 - Hana gadis Tenseigan (End)

Kali ini saya kembali membawa tema fanfic naruto, om masashi kishimoto pinjam karakternya ya, silahkan baca bagi yang suka orochimaru/chimaxtoneri bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah membaca, maaf melenceng dari cerita sesungguhnya, namanya juga fiksi penggemar, ya sesuai khayalan saya. Peringatan ada vulgarnya di harap sudah dewasa jika ingin membaca cerita ini, terimakasih. Part ++, Part terkahir dari Kazoku

"Kau ingat permintaan Mitsuki tadi, Chima?"tanya Toneri, saat ini aku dan Toneri berada di kamarku, segera setelah Mitsuki lahir tepatnya gerhana bulan selanjutnya, kami memutuskan menikah dan di selenggarakan secara tertutup di bulan, hanya trio tim taka dan Kabuto yang menyaksikan oenrikahan kami. Aku sangat bahagia dengan pernikahan itu, Toneri memberikanku cincin berwarna putih sebagai simbol pernikahan kami.

"Ya aku ingat Toneri"jawabku, "Ayo kita berikan Mitsuki adik, aku juga tidak sabar memiliki ank lagi"ujar Toneri memelukku, "Kau enak, hanya menanam benih, sedangkan aju harus mengandung selama sembilan bulan"ujarku mengeluh.

"Hei, apa kau keberatan untuk mengandung lagi?"tanya Toneri, "Jika kau keberatan, kita bisa memberitahu Mitsuki, agar dia tak berharap lebih pada kita"ujarnya. Aku menggeleng, "Aku hanya bergurau"ujarku,"ku juga rasanya ingin memiliki anak lagi, Mitsuki sudah semakin besar, aku merasa sepi jika di tinggal olehnya"ujarku.

"Ayo Chima, kita membuat adik untuk Mitsuki, kau jangan meminum obat pencegah kehamilan lagi ya"ujar Toneri, ya aku meminum obat pencegah kehamilan selama ini, setiap kali aku selesai berhubungan badan dengan Toneri. Bukankah aku harus melayani suami bukan, terlebih suamiku ini hanya dapat bertemu denganku ketika gerhana bulan, jangan tanya bagaimana dia melepaskan hasratnya padaku, aku sampai tak bisa berjalan di buatnya. Sebenarnya alasanku meminum obat pencegah kehamilan, karena aku belum siap mengandung lagi, hingga Mitsuki tadi meminta seorang adik, aku tidak ingin megecewakan putraku itu.

"Aku suka dengan yukata yang kau pakai ini"ujar Toneri mulai melepas obiku, "Jika kau suka mengapa kau mencoba melepasnya"ujarku menggoda, "Kau ini Chima bergurau saja, sebagus-bagusnya yukata atau kimono yang kau pakai, di mataku kau lebih indah tanpa memakai busana"ujar Toneri lagi, "Dasar Mesum"ujarku memukul lengan Toneri yang sudah mulai membuka braku.

"Perasaanku saja atau ini benar, payudaramu semakin membesar, aku suka ini"ujarnya ,mengelus puting payudaraku, hingga puncaknya menegang dan mengulumnya, sehingga aku merasakan lidahnya yang basah menjilat-jilat putingku. "Bagaimana tidak semakin beaar, jika setiap bertemu denganmu, kau selalu meremasnya dan mengulumnya seperti anak bayi"ujarku, Toneri terkekeh, aku tidak hanya diam, aku juga membuka pakaian Toneri hingga kami sama-sama polos.

Aku memegang kemaluan Toneri, aku meremas-remas punyanya dengan tanganku, sesekali aku menjilat nya, aku tidak mau mengulumnya karena aku tidak suka, pernah sekali aku mencoba mengulumnya sampai cairan Toneri meleleh di mulutku, hinggak aku tersedak di buatnya, sehingga aku tidak suka, rasanya menjijikan ,namun jika menjilatnya saja aku tidak keberatan.

"Kau semakin mahir memuaskanku"ujar Toneri, "Tentu saja, sebagai seorang istri aku harus bisa melayani suamiku dengan baik"ujarku cepat sebelum aku mendesah karena Toneri memainkan titik kemaluanku dengan jarinya.

Kami sudah sama-sama basah, sudah saatnya Toneri memasukkan punyanya ke kemaluanku, aku merebahkan diriku , dan mengangkang , Toneri menggenjotku, memasukan dan mengeluarkan miliknya perlahan, agak lama dia memasukkan miliknya itu , hanya setengahnya, aku protes "Masukan Toneri jangan mempermainkanku, waktu juga semakin sempit, kau harus kembali ke bulan bukan?"ujarku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau di atas"ujarnya menbalik posisi hingga aku di atasnya, Kamisma aku belum pernah melakukan ini, selama ini Toneri lah yang mengambil alih permainan. "Aku tidak bisa"ujarku malu, "Bagaimana kau katakan tidak bisa, jika kau belum pernah mencobanya"ujar Toneri, "Aku harus bagaimana?"tanyaku, "Ikuti saja instingmu"ujar Toneri.

Aku mencoba bergerak, ke atas dan ke bawah perlahan, kemaluan kami memang masih menyatu, Kamisama rasanya sungguh nikmat, aku mempercepat gerakanku, hingga payudaraku bergoyang-goyang. Hingga aku rasakan kemaluan kami saling menjepit dan sperma Toneri memenuhi rahimku, spermanya sangat banyak hingga merembes ke sela pahaku, aku lemas dan tersungkur di dada bidang Toneri yang bertato enam matagama. "Terimakasih istriku"ujar Toneri mengecup pipiku.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Keesokan harinya aku terbangun di ranjang beaar, tunggu sejak kapan ranjangku sebesar ini, kecuali ranjangku di istana. Aku bangkit dan melilitkan selimut ke tubuh ku yang telanjang, Kamisama, ini pasti ulah Toneri, yang membawaku ke bulan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"tanya Toneri, dirinya hanya memakai handuk di pinggang , tak usah di tanya lagi dia pasti baru selesai mandi. "Kau ingin mandi? Atau kau ingin sarapan dahulu?"tanya Toneri.

"Mengapa kau bawa aku ke sini?"tanyaku ,"Kau kan tahu aku punya pekerjaan di lab, ada hal yang perlu ku telitI dan tak bisa di tinggalkan"ujarku kesal, Toneri tertawa "aku tahu apa yang kau teliti, kau meneliti efek obat pada hewan coba kan?"tanya Toneri, aku mengangguk, "Kabuto bersedia menggantikanmu meneliti, jadi kau bisa bersamaku di sini, hingga misi adik Mitsuki berhasil"ujar Toneri lagi

"Pulangkan aku, aku tidak mau di bulan"ujarku, aku kesal dia membawaku seenaknya, "Kenapa?Jika di sini maka kita bisa melakukannya setiap hari, hingga kau hamil, kita tidak perlu menunggu setiap gerhana bulan baru berhubungan intim, bukankah itu ide yang bagus, adik Mitsuki akan cepat jadi"ujarnya santai. Wajahku memerah mendengar kata melakukan setiap hari. Kamisama Toneri akan melakukan itu setiap hari selama sebulan hingga gerhana bulan selanjutnya terjadi sampai aku bisa kembali ke bumi.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, sarapan sudah siap"ujarnya menuntunku ke kamar mandi, "hah.."jika sudah di sini aku bisa apa, mau kembalipun tidak bisa karena harus menunggu gerhana bulan selanjutnya.

Aku mulai mandi dan menyabuni diriku, membersihkan sisa percintaan semalam yang lengket di tubuhku, duh sabunnya jatuh pula, aku menunduk mengambil sabun itu tapi licin sehingga berkali-kali aku harus meraihnya, hingga langkah kaki Toneri yang masuk ke kamar mandipun tidakku dengar, karena aku sibuk meraih sabun tadi, aku masih menungging, "Ah" aku terkejut, Toneri memasukkan punyanya ke milikku dari belakang.

"Toneri apa yang kau lakukan"ujarku marah, "maafkan aku, aku hanya berniat memberikan handuk padamu, namun yang kudapati kau sedang menungging seperti ini dan kemaluanmu terlihat begitu saja, membuat hasratku bangkit"ujarnya. Dia menyudutkanku ke dinding, dan melakukan hal itu lagi dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya, karena aku mulai menikmatinya. Kamisama , selama sebulan aku akan seperti ini, aku harus menyiapkan ragaku untuk di garap setiap hari oleh Toneri.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sebulan kemudian aku hamil, bagaimana tidak di bulan kami melkukannga setiap hari dan setiap ada kesempatan , wajar saja langsung hamil seperti ini. Mitsuki sangat bahagia mendengar kabar kehamilanku, dia bahkan sudah belajar menjadi kakak yang baik dengan mengurus anak ketiga hatake kakashi , ya hatake kakashi sebenarnya telah menikah bahkan pernikahannya telah berlangsung selama delapan belas tahun, pria sepertinya yang selalu tampak melajang dan memakai masker tersebut ternyata sudah menikah dan memiliki tiga orang anak dan beristrikan ratu di Yukigakure, kenyataan tersebut membuat terkejut seluruh warga konoha.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hari kelahiranpun tiba, kehamilan keduaku tidak terlalu menyulitkanku karena Toneri setiap gerhana bulan akan datang mentransfer cakranya untukku sehingga aku tidak lemas seperti kehamilanku sebelumnya yang nyaris meregang nyawaku.

"Oek...oek..."Aku melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan, Toneri mendampingiku selama persalinan, bagai sudah di atur kamisama, ketika aku melahirkan, gerhana bulan terjadi dan Toneri dapat menemaniku.

"Kau hebat Chima, lihat betapa bahagianya Mitsuki menggendong adik nya"ujar Toneri menunjuk Mitsuki yang tengah menggendong. "Aku bahagia akhirnya kado untuk Mitsuki sudah terlahirkan".

"Ibu' Hana menangis, sepertinya dia lapar"ujar Mitsuki memberikannya padaku, dan aku menyusuinya, aku menatap wajah bayi perempuanku yang bernama Hana ini, kulitnya putih, rambutnya hitam sepertiku, dan matanya mirip seperti Toneri, sepertinya dia mewarisi Tenseigan seperti Ayahnya.

Mitsuki, Hana dan Toneri, terimakasih sudah melengkapi hatiku. Kamisama terimakasih sudah memberikan aku kesempatan untuk memulai lembaran baru hidupku, aku berjanji akan menjadi orng yang lebih baik dan menjaga amanahmu yaitu orang-orang yang menyayangiku.

*** Tamat***

O

O

O

O

Beneran tamat

Terimakasih bagi yang sudi membaca fanfic absurd ini, bagi yang suka silahkan Fav dan Review yang baik ya, terimakasih bagi yang dari awal mengikuti fic gaje ini, author update sesuka hati, sudah kebiasaan, maaf bagi yang review banyakin word, sudah kelanjur buat secuil seperti ini hehe... terimakasih yang sering review author ,hehe... part 2 juga di tunjukan untuk seorang guest yang nge request hot part. Selanjutnya Author berencana membuat ff tentang hatake kakashi , clue nya ada di atas ya, arigatou minna~~~


End file.
